Once upon a time
by Writer207
Summary: Merlin the wizard has crossed the border between worlds with his people, and the Legends come to take him back. Not wanting to leave, he sends the Legends into different fairy tales. Now to finally take Merlin back where he belongs, they have to escape their different worlds and find their way back to one another. (rated K )
1. Agrabah

**Honestly, I don't know where this idea came from, but why the hell not? Set during season 4, but written before it aired; featuring Wally and Constantine; none of the new announced main characters (Nora, Charlie, etc.) appear. There's no need to take this story seriously because it's not meant to be taken seriously.**

 **Now we've got the announcements out of the way, let's jump into it!**

* * *

There had been no battle.

The Legends had been prepared to fight when they heard of a group of Fugitives running around and drawing attention in 1904 in the newly established White River National Forest. Despite the odd location, the Legends flew their ship there, landed and looked for the Fugitives.

It did not take them long before they stumbled upon the group. From what they could see, there were Fugitives all over, casting wary glances at the time travelers. Their leader, an older man in a cloak and with a long white beard and an oak staff, approached them.

Not knowing whether this man had any good intentions or not – often, Fugitives did not have good intentions – the Legends lined up for the battle. Sara and Ava stood side by side with a determined look in their eyes while Zari, on Sara's other side, wasn't sure whether she wanted to fight this man. Wally stood next to her, eager to run and stop the bad guy one last time before heading home for the birth of his half-sister. On the far left stood Constantine, hands in his pockets and glaring at the old man. Between him and the women stood Nate and Ray, who watched each other hesitantly. At the far right was Mick, holding his heat gun lazily in his hand and waiting for the signal, so he could finally burn stuff again.

The old man – Merlin, if they were to believe Gideon – moved his staff, pointing them towards them and muttering something inaudible, his eyes fixed on the Legends.

Sara gave the command and the Legends charged. Everyone, Wally included, could not even take two steps when nausea overwhelmed them. Darkness followed, blinding. They fell on the ground, terrified and not knowing what was forcing them to the ground. Constantine yelled something incomprehensible, but whatever it was, it did not seem to help their situation. Their surroundings were swept away, their clothes were torn and their senses blindsided by the wave of magic. Constantine's shouting was gradually replaced with ringing in their ears.

The effects lasted only a couple of seconds, but that was enough for the spell to make it work.

The Legends wouldn't return soon.

* * *

Zari drew in a breath of air. No longer was she lying on the ground, but she was standing. She opened her eyes and immediately squeezed them, placing a hand over them as extra protection from the burning hot sun. It took her a while before she was used to the bright light, and then she could look around.

Two things were certain: she was no longer in the United States, and she was all alone here.

Where was here?

She had ended up in some sort of plaza – that was the closest she came to identifying her surroundings. It was this large open space with a couple of palm trees spread across the plaza. A wall closed it off, a wall that was almost twice as big as Zari was. The only way to enter the plaza was to go through an enormous white and beige house. The tiles beneath her feet were beige, too, and so were the walls. A fountain was the focal point of the plaza, laying in the middle and spouting cold, clear water.

Then there was the tiger, lazily lying about in the shade of the nearest palm tree, a torn piece of cloth next to him. Zari made sure not to approach it and just let it be in the hopes of not being attacked.

The sun burned brightly, and she could feel the warmth on her skin. Almost all over her body. Zari looked down. All the clothes she'd been wearing had been replaced and it showed a lot of skin above the belt line. Her clothes were light blue and the baggy pants covered her legs completely. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Despite the costume change, this climate would have been too hot to be wearing her superhero costume.

There was one upside to the situation: she had kept her totem. Zari placed her hand on it, happy to feel it around her neck. It weighed down on her and a certain emptiness built within her, but at least she could protect herself if something happened here. And she had the feeling something would happen.

First things first, she needed to get out of the sun into the shade of the room connected to the plaza. She might be able to think more clearly when it was cooler. And she did need to think, or more specifically, she needed to figure out where she had landed, what time period it was, and how to contact the Waverider.

The temperature seemed to drop immediately when she walked into the room. It was still warm, but the sun wasn't burning her skin anymore. She didn't immediately start to find a way out of here. Someone stood in the way, someone who just came walking in through the door on the other side of the room.

Damien Darhk.

Zari clenched her fists, her blood running cold. This could not be happening. They had just gotten rid of the man, only to come back once more. There he walked, nonchalantly coming closer as if nothing was wrong. This time, Zari was going to make sure he would stay down

Zari raised her hand, calling on the wind to aid her.

But the winds did not respond. That emptiness she was feeling might well be connected to the totem's unresponsiveness. The connection with her totem, the one that was always there and which Zari had gotten used to, was gone. Fear gripped her as she slowly lowered her hand and stared at Darhk, uncertain what he was going to do.

Darhk's frown turned into a confused smile and he stopped in his tracks. "Is that how we're greeting each other now?" He mimicked Zari's arm movement before coming even closer towards her, but still, he stayed at a respectful distance from her.

With the confusion came Damien's questionable fashions choices, which Zari hadn't noticed until now. He wore a white thawb – a white tunic that reached all the way to his ankles – without any headpiece. If he had wanted to blend in with the natives, it was a great choice, but to Zari, it looked a little ridiculous.

Damien glanced behind him once before looking at Zari, his hands folded in front of him. "I noticed your conversation with prince Achmed did not go well."

Zari blinked a couple of times. Out of all the things she imagined he would say, this did not even come close. It seemed he was attempting to start an amicable conversation with her, and that about a prince she supposedly met – a meeting that had apparently not gone well. Now, he was watching her with an expecting look, hoping she would react.

"What can I say?" Zari eventually said – she had to say something, at least –, "I didn't like him."

"That is not your call," Damien said politely. Zari folded her arms and stared at him, hoping he would continue to talk. That way, he could unknowingly give her clues as to where she was stranded.

Damien sighed and hung his shoulders. "I know you want to marry for love and all that, but…" He looked her right in the eye. "That's never going to happen."

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life," Zari shot back, piecing together the information she had received. It nearly wasn't enough yet to have a clear picture, but with a bit of luck, this would prompt Damien to elaborate.

"Actually, I do." He took one step closer and his tone shifted from polite to a less violent kind of don't-mess-with-me. "The sultan has asked me to take over a few tasks for him. No disrespect, but your father is getting old and since you don't have a husband yet, it's up to me to keep this kingdom running until you do get married."

Zari's eyes widened, a reaction she couldn't keep under control. She pushed all of the newly received information to the back of her mind and focused on just one particular piece of information.

"How is he?" she asked, almost stumbling over her words. "My father, I mean." Zari could barely believe her ears: her father was alive.

Damien nodded in response. "He's having a good day today. Hopefully, he'll have a couple of good days coming up."

Zari nodded and thanked him for information. She figured her father was ill, but at least she knew where he was. At least she knew he was alive here.

"Anyway," Damien continued, "Next time a suitor introduces himself, please keep your tiger in check." He eyed the tiger near the fountain. It was lying down and enjoying the sun, which comforted both Zari and Damien. "Luckily the prince wasn't too embarrassed. Otherwise, we would have had a war on our hands!"

Damien shortly bowed before her. "Have a nice day, princess." He turned around and walked away, back through the door, leaving Zari alone.

Zari stood there, dumbfounded by being addressed as a princess. No, focus. She shook her head and sat down on a comfortable couch in the room.

So, what has Darhk revealed? Zari was a princess and her father was the sultan. Keeping those titles in mind, as well as the climate, Damien's questionable fashion choice, and the tame animal, she had to be in an Arabian country, somewhere in the Middle East. A suitor had come, but the tiger – her tiger? – must have scared him off. Its mouth was clean and the fountain did not color red, so Achmed hadn't been hurt. Her father was alive… somehow. And also the sultan. But that was impossible if you kept in mind the place where she ended up.

Then it hit her. She realized why her surroundings seemed so familiar, why she recognized the prince's name, and why she felt like she's seen this before.

"Really?" she said in exasperation, " _Aladdin_?"

Why would Merlin send her off into the world of Aladdin? Or, rather, was it a surprise location even the wizard didn't know about and it just so happened that she ended up in this particular movie?

No, it was a place resembling the Aladdin movie, and familiar faces and herself acted out their predestined roles. She was princess Yasmine, then, that was obvious. Damien was a white-dressed version of Jafar, and Zari's father's doppelganger acted as the sultan.

Then another thought came up: if she was here in the castle, there had to be people out there that looked like Legends – or who maybe even were Legends stranded in the same tale as her.

If they weren't in the castle, they surely would be in the city.


	2. Arendelle

**Guest: The other Legends' roles will be revealed in the next chapters, but I promise they'll all make an appearance. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **0: Updates will be weekly on Fridays. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jess Maximoff: You can still write what you have in mind - in fact, if you do, I'd gladly read it! There can never be enough stories with this premise. Thanks for the review!**

 **Dena Stilinski: This story will be updated weekly on Fridays. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

It was cold.

Sara could feel the cold on her skin as if she had been standing outside for too long without the proper preparation. But the cold came only from somewhere in front of her, and a wind blew a warm breeze against her side.

Sara opened her eyes. The night had already fallen in this world, not a cloud in the sky. She was in some sort of courtyard, with hordes of townspeople present for what Sara assumed to be a gathering of some kind. All of them, without exception, stared in wonder and fear at the frozen fountain on the right side of the courtyard. While it was a beautiful sight, it was simply impossible. There lay no snow and it wasn't cold enough that the water would even begin to freeze.

Must have been a meta-human, Sara quickly assessed, or a wizard. Either way, wherever Merlin had taken her, she once again fell to the role of the protector, finding out whether this meta was a danger to all these people here. Only then would she be comfortable enough to figure out where and when she was and how to get back home.

All around her, there were whispers and shouts and hushed voices saying all kinds of things. They were watching their queen, the blonde woman with one glove who stood close to the frozen fountain. She pulled her gloveless hand back to her and held it close. The queen looked around, panicking, helpless.

Sara's eyes widened when she saw the queen's face. "Laurel?"

Laurel Lance watched Sara and during the span of one second, regret and shock and fear all appeared on her face. Laurel took a few steps backward, clutching the gloveless hand, away from Sara. The assassin stood and watched, her body turned numb at the sight of her sister.

Sara snapped out of it. Laurel probably caused the water to freeze. Laurel was afraid and needed help, something Sara could provide.

She stepped towards Laurel, which the older sister did not seem to appreciate.

"Stay away from me," Laurel said, her voice terrified.

"Let me help you," Sara responded calmly, taking another step towards her sister. If it worked, Sara did not know. Behind her, wooden doors creaked and more people trickled out of the castle to see where their queen had gone.

This was too much. The amount of judging eyes watching Laurel's every move… it had overwhelmed her. The first few steps were taken backward, but Laurel turned and ran through the parting crowd, ice forming beneath her feet when they touched the ground.

"Laurel, wait!" Sara raced after her, careful not to slip on the ice her sister left behind. Despite her training with the League of Assassins, it wasn't easy to keep up with Laurel. Sara would later blame the highly uncomfortable dress she was wearing, a costume change she hadn't seen coming and wasn't particularly aware of until she started the chase.

Sara followed Laurel out of the courtyard, out of the city, to the edge of an enormous lake. That was where she had to stop. Laurel had created a path for herself on the lake, allowing the ice to spread ahead of her and creating a safe passage for her. Furthermore, the ice was spreading to its sides, even when Laurel had already passed that particular spot, and it crept forward at a considerable speed. Until it had covered the entire lake, it was unwise to follow Laurel by going over the lake as well.

But it was a risk Sara was willing to take.

However, one step was already enough to prove that the ice was thin. If she hadn't had such good reflexes, her foot would've been submerged in freezing water. Sara quickly retreated and had to watch her sister flee the city.

But Sara couldn't stand to watch this. I'm going to find you, she promised. So what if she couldn't cross the lake in a direct line? Sara could just as easily walk around the lake and then follow Laurel's tracks. However, without any kind of transportation, it would take too long to make that trek.

She turned her head to the city she had just left. In her haste, she hadn't seen how beautiful it was. Even though the sun was down, she saw the beauty of this medieval-style city, with the castle in the background and then, up ahead, the mountains. Snow was slowly falling down, giving the city a fairy-tale look. It was a sight to behold, but even then, she had no time to just watch and enjoy. In a setting like this, they probably had horses and horse-drawn carriages.

"Sara!" A familiar voice caught her off-guard. She turned her head to the right and her heart jumped in her chest. Leonard Snart was running towards her. He too was dressed in a different set of clothes than what she was used to – at least he was wearing pants – and his face was riddled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He looked her directly into the eyes. Sara nodded, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I'm…" She glanced across the lake. "I'm fine." Laurel was traveling faster than Sara first imagined. Had Laurel turned her shoes into ski boots? Was she generally going faster because she hurried over the ice away from it all? But when Sara turned her head to Snart again, her questions melted away.

On the surface, it did not seem like he had changed a lot. Some key differences were a fancy costume fit for a royal and his openly expressive face. This Snart did not seem to hide his emotions and acted more like an open book. As she watched him glance over the lake as she did, the worried look in his eyes mixed with fear and horror.

It was safe to say Sara had ended up in an alternate universe. One where she had apparently taken the place of her doppelgänger, where her sister had ice powers and where Snart was weirdly expressive. Merlin definitely knew what he was doing, sending them away to different worlds of their own.

Again, her eyes were drawn to the lake. Laurel was so far away, she was no bigger than a purple dot in the distance. Sara would figure out the reasoning behind Merlin's choices and magic later. First, she needed to help Laurel.

"I need a horse." Sara walked away from the lake and Snart and back to the castle, so she could ask the stables for a horse. From behind, Snart followed her and picked up the pace to keep up with her.

"What are you planning?" "She needs help," Sara said, "so I'm going to need a horse to offer her that help."

"That may not be the best thing to do right now," he said, carefully picking each word before he spoke them. At that moment, Sara decided this wasn't a doppelganger worthy of being called Leonard Snart. He beat around the bush and, again, weirdly expressive when it comes to emotions. She found herself appalled by his behavior.

"I don't care, I'm going after her."

Snart passed her and stopped walking right in front of her, so she'd have to stop, too.

"Arendelle needs you," he said. "The people just witnessed their newly crowned queen freeze a fountain. They have no idea what's going on and they'll want answers." Sara took a step to the right to pass him, but he moved with her. "You are the only one who can provide some stability. You're next in line, and after finding out their queen is a monster—"

"Laurel isn't a monster," Sara spat at him. The surprise on his face annoyed her even more. Luckily, this outburst was enough to throw him off guard and made it possible for Sara to pass him.

"I'll get you that horse," Snart said. She did not bother looking back.

"I can do it myself, thanks!" Snart did not follow her this time, so Sara walked back to the courtyard on her own, finally having some time alone to let the information sink in.

Now, without any kind of tension, questions arose in her mind. Did Merlin know where his spell would send her and the other Legends? If so, did he purposely separate them and was someone else with her in this world? There was the possibility she was all alone here. Or maybe she'd have to look hard to find them. And also, why did Merlin sent her to a world where different versions of Laurel and Snart walked around? That was just cruel. Whatever the answers were to those questions, Sara would need to find a way back to the Waverider.

But then there was Laurel. She clearly had no idea what was going on. She was hurt or in shock, and needed a familiar face to calm her down and accept her for who she has become. Sara could be that familiar face. On top of that, Sara finally met an alternate Laurel who wasn't evil, which was a nice change.

Sara figured the other Legends could survive, wherever they had ended up. This Laurel needed more help at the moment, as far as Sara knew. Sara was going to get herself a horse to chase Laurel so she could help her sister cope with her newfound powers.

* * *

Finally!

It had taken Sara a lot of time to convince the stable boys and anyone else who had wished to keep her inside the castle to let her go out and find Laurel. It had not been easy, but they could eventually be persuaded into helping her. Sara also had become sick of hearing the phrase "the kingdom needs you". Yes, maybe it would, but Laurel needed her more at this moment. Sara had learned things had been fine when a regent ruled in Laurel's place, so that regent could just pick up their job for however long it took Sara to find Laurel. Why these people couldn't accept their regent once more was beyond her.

Sara stood on the courtyard, waiting for the stable boy to bring her the horse. She would have marched to the stables herself, but the boy insisted that he do it, muttering something about her presence there wouldn't be dignifying. Sara went with it and had taken the chance to dress properly.

The clothes she'd picked out weren't exactly right for the weather, but this was the warmest outfit she could find in her closet. Sara got the feeling it didn't often snow in Arendelle, and as such, she hoped she would find a place to get some warmer clothes before continuing her journey to her sister.

Laurel… Sara grew more worried about her with every passing moment, and the weather wasn't helping either. It was still snowing and a small layer of snow had already gathered on the ground. Even though the sun tried its hardest, it was hard to break through the numerous clouds blocking its lights. It looked like the snow was going to stay here for a while.

How far away was Laurel? How distressed must she be if she made it snow from that distance? How far did the strength of her powers go? And was there any way to make it stop?

So far, calming Laurel seemed to be Sara's best option to make the snow stop. As long as there weren't any murderous captains or generals willing to kill to save their kingdom, Sara stood a chance.

At long last, her horse arrived. Much to her annoyance, Snart brought the animal to her. After going back to the castle, she had avoided him when she could. They had but one brief conversation together, but overnight Sara had developed a small disgust for the man that only shared his appearance with Snart.

Sara grabbed the reins out of his hands when he presented them to her. Before she could mount the horse, he placed a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Again, I must advise you not to do this."

"Laurel needs my help," Sara said. "I am going after her. I'll find her and nobody can stop me."

Sara mounted the horse, looking away from Snart. She caught a glimpse of him fidgeting with his gloves. He glanced a worried look at her and took her looking at him as an invitation to say something.

"I don't want to stop you," he said. "Truly, I don't. But you cannot leave your kingdom in disarray."

Once Sara was properly seated on the horse, she turned her head to Snart. "You want to have someone in charge."

He nodded politely. "That would be great."

"Alright," Sara said, "then you're in charge until I get back." Sara encouraged her white horse and rode off, leaving a confused Snart behind in the courtyard. She did not want to think about the consequences of her actions. Only Laurel was on her mind. The sooner Sara found her sister, the sooner she could make peace with her ice powers and the sooner Sara could try to find a way out of his world.

But would she succeed in this world, all alone and with nobody to turn to for help?


	3. Jamestown

**Guest 1: Well, I couldn't resist - her and Laurel's sisterly bond is the main reason Sara's in that particular fairy tale. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SomethinfgJust: Yes, it is. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: The locations of the other Legends will be revealed as the story progresses. I have only one other fairy tale in mind (which will debut here) but thanks for the suggestions, anyway (I did consider Hercules). And it's okay, it's not my native language, either. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jess Maximoff: As I said before, Sara and Laurel are too great together not to put them together - it also makes it delightfully easy to incorporate Len into this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Nate woke up with shouting in his ears.

He jolted awake and looked around, bewildered. He had been lying on wood, right above a clear sky. The ground shook at regular intervals. Except he wasn't on the ground, but aboard an old ship. All around him, crew members were running around, hoisting sails and doing all kinds of chores. There were too many to really focus his attention on one of them. They all wore the same simple clothing and, Nate noticed, so was he.

Worst of all, there was no familiar face on the ship.

"Hey!" Nate looked up. A young brown-haired boy, merely a man, stood over him and looked at him, a glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't be resting. We're almost there!" The boy ran off again to help below decks. This being as good a wake-up call as any, Nate stood up and walked to the bow of the ship, resting his arms on the railing.

There was the big ocean and nothing but water everywhere he looked. Except ahead of them, only an estimated couple of hours ahead of them, a thin gray line was hovering on the skyline. Land.

Nate stumbled backward after an unexpectedly powerful wave hit the ship. Nobody else was bothered, having figured out the rhythm of the vessel on the waves. Nate thought it better to just sit down and pretend to scrub something. Hopefully, he would not be called out.

He paused. He wasn't going to be called out here. That kid had talked to him as if they knew each other and that Nate belonged on the ship. It raised a lot more questions than it answered, but for now, he'd be glad not to attract too much unwanted attention to himself.

"Heywood!" A voice called out behind him. "You okay?"

Nate's blood ran cold when he heard that voice. Don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. Nate turned his head and indeed, it was him. Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer, standing in the doorway that leads to the captain's cabin.

Nate stared at him. After everything that had happened, it wasn't hard to believe Merlyn was the captain of this ship. The surprising thing was that he still had both his hands. After a while, he realized he was staring and was supposed to give an answer.

"I'm fine," Nate stammered, a nervous smile on his face, "I mean, we're almost there! I'm just excited, that's all."

Either this was a good lie or until this point, 'Heywood' always cleaned the deck when excited, because Merlyn accepted the answer without much ado.

"So are we all," the captain responded. Merlyn walked around the ship, talking to people, while Nate continued to scrub as quickly and as inconspicuously as he could.

Deep in thought, he tried to piece together what had happened to him. Merlin had sent them away, that much was clear, and Nate had ended up on a ship. 17th century Royal Navy, probably. That was all Nate could place. They were most likely on an expedition to who knows where, either to wage war or start a colony. Though, looking at the number of firearms he saw on the deck alone, Nate made the educated guess they were going to wage war. It became clear to him that Merlin the wizard had sent him back in time.

There was one anomaly: Malcolm Merlyn. There were a couple of explanations for his existence here. One, this was a Merlyn from the future with a cybernetic real-life hand who pretended not to know Nate but waited for the right moment to strike. Two, this man just happened to look like Malcolm Merlyn, just like the guy that brought Darhk back to life just happened to look like Martin Stein. Nate leaned more to that option, mostly because the captain did not seem to recognize him as Nate the Legend. The Legends were prone to meeting people from the past and future that had some sort of relation to them, with Merlyn being one of their villains.

Again, a wave struck the ship and Nate almost rolled over. He regained his grip. For a few moments he tensed up, but then relaxed and sighed. The sooner they reached land, the better. There was no telling how long it would take someone on this ship to notice Nate's behavior was off.

* * *

Nate had never known how glad he would be to finally set foot on land again. He refrained from actually kissing the ground. And true, he may be traveling around in a literal timeship, it was a steady one and it didn't move along with the time stream like this ship had done. Needless to say, the next time he went on an actual boat, it'd be a cruise ship or a more modern vessel that didn't sway with the waves or made him sick to his stomach.

The other crewmembers, including that boy from before, looked around in awe. They must have never seen these virgin forests and possibly feared this new and unfamiliar land that they had gone to. While they were awestruck, Nate could not help but wonder where exactly he had ended up with this company. But outright asking the question "hey, where are we?" might raise a lot of suspicion among these people. No, it was better to pay attention to the higher officials – in this case, Malcolm Merlyn.

It turned out he wasn't the captain of the ship, but the leader of the expedition. Merlyn must have bought his way to this job, by the look of his fancy English clothes and the way he made sure not to get too dirty. Some of the men had started building the first settlements, under the command of Merlyn's loud assistant. There was no time for breaks – you either built the camp, or you grabbed a pickaxe to mine gold.

"Dig up Virginia, boys!" Merlyn had said enthusiastically. That was the only line Nate remembered from a long speech about mining and digging for gold in this strange land with unknown riches, like the Aztecs. That speech inspired most everyone to grab their tool and do their job. Soon the only one who wasn't doing anything was Nate.

He'd walked away from the camp, making sure that he would find his way back to them should things go horribly wrong here. He needed his space, needed to get away from it all. He took a breath and watched the scenery, to see how Virginia looked like before the immigrants and other British colonists came.

The Legend could now be one hundred percent certain: this was the Jamestown settlement in Virginia. Or, it was going to be. He had stranded in America, around 1605 or something. Early enough to change up history by doing something stupid. Easy enough to mess something up so he could draw the Waverider's attention and go home.

But before he did that… well, he'd never seen the pre-colonial United States and hasn't had the time to visit it himself. It'd be great to take a look around and watch history unfold. He's always studied this period in time, but being a part of it was going to be amazing. It's not like he would have nowhere to go. After all, the company considered him as a part of their team – he could stay however long he liked.

So first, the forests of Virginia.


	4. Marketplace

**Guest 1: Well, it was the only fairy tale I saw Nate participating in** **. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Nate being a historian is basically the only reason why I picked Pocahontas. I guess you can imagine what'll happen next. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Yeah, I honestly wouldn't know where else to put him and no other fairy tale settings worked out the way I wanted, so... thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 2: Updates are weekly on Fridays (and, unless I keep forget again, are posted a couple hours earlier). Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Just as the palace was cool and empty, the city was warm and bustling. There were more people than you can count and more life than there could ever fit in the palace. Zari found herself not knowing where to look when all the sounds and sights and smells bombarded her from all sides. All in all, the city was so much more lively than any society she's had to blend in to, including the society she grew up into.

And yet, there was a danger to it. Somewhere in the distance, there was always someone screaming because a local merchant decided to punish a thief immediately after the theft. Men on the streets could not be trusted and neither could half of the pink-faced kid, who had been condemned to grow up in poverty. On every street corner, there was a guard in uniform. They were the ones Zari actively tried to avoid since they could recognize her and get her back to the palace.

There hadn't been much in the castle to cover her. She had found some brown rags, put them on and snuck out of the palace. She had to keep her blue clothes on and kept her necklace. If someone did recognize her, she did not want to be caught in only the rags.

The hardest part was not interfering in daily life. If a woman was getting much-unwanted attention, she had to hurry along. If a young boy was about to lose a hand, she had to turn her head. If she intervened, even for a little, she was drawing unwanted attention to herself.

It wasn't an easy feat looking through the crowd. Some faces seemed to pass her more than once and she was convinced that Mick – or rather, someone who looked like him – had already escaped her grasp.

She had wandered the streets for about an hour when she saw a familiar face at last.

Zari briefly forgot about the stealth and her trying to stay incognito. Prodding through the crowd, she finally reached the end of the street. There he was, in the crowd. Hopefully. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Ray!" She tried to be heard over the loud masses. She feared he may not have heard it, but after she had yelled, he turned his head in her direction. His mouth fell open when he saw her. Ray immediately started to move towards her, while Zari walked towards him. They'd meet each other in the middle.

"Zari!" Ray only spoke once they were close enough to have a conversation without having to shout over the noise of the masses. "I am so glad to have found you."

"Yeah, me too." She grinned, running her eyes over his body. She hadn't been wearing much upon arrival, and neither was Ray. He wore torn beige baggy pants and barely anything to cover his chest. Her eyes lingered on his chest for a bit longer before she forced herself to look at his head again.

"So, what do you think has happened?" Ray began, starting to rant without warning. "I believe Merlin has sent us into the past. But there had to be some additional spells, which would explain the clothes. I'm thinking Middle East, though I could always be wrong about it…"

Zari sighed. Yeah, that's Ray alright: rambling on and on. It was a good theory, even though she knew he was wrong.

"Ray!" Zari shut him up. "We are not in the Middle East."

Ray frowned. "Then where do you think we are?" There lay no hostility in his voice, and he was merely curious about Zari's thoughts and theories.

"An alternate dimension," she answered. Ray remained silent for a while and then nodded.

"That's also a possibility," Ray said, "but where did you find proof?"

Zari sighed deeply and pulled the rags away, revealing princess Jasmine's expensive blue outfit. It effectively rendered Ray speechless, his eyes widening, and looking at the clothes. It gave her the time to tell him her theory without being interrupted.

"I think we're in the movie Aladdin. Or at least a world that looks like it."

Ray blinked a couple of times before looking away from those clothes at the same time Zari covered herself with the rags again. She glanced around, wondering whether anyone had seen her. But the crowds were too busy wandering around to notice, and the guards hadn't been looking.

"Aladdin?" Ray asked. "As in, animated movie Aladdin?"

Zari nodded. "That's the one."

"Okay then." Ray sighed. "That's new." He placed his hands on his sides. This had not been one of the options he considered. Still, this may well be that one alternate universe where an actual Aladdin walked around. Merlin did not look like the kind of guy that had watched all Disney movies, or know what they were.

Zari glanced around again. Some people caught her gaze, stared at her and Ray. She couldn't possibly know what they were saying, but this still made her feel exposed. She had to get off the streets.

If she truly was the Jasmine of this world, then based on Ray's clothes, he would be this world's Aladdin. Which was just weird and completely unnecessary. It also meant Ray had his home to go to, a place out of sight, where they could discuss their plans in private without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"Do you have a place?" she asked him. "Somewhere private? I'd take you to the palace, but the guards won't let you in." They were, after all, under the direct command of Damien Darhk. Knowing him, he wouldn't want a commoner, one of those filthy peasants to be walking around in the palace.

Ray nodded. "I think I do. I mean, I woke up there, but it might not be my place."

"Doesn't matter," Zari said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Compared to the palace, Ray's place wasn't much to look at. There were three walls and no roof. It looked like it could collapse at any moment, what with all the cracks and its current state. There hung a curtain where the fourth wall was supposed to be. The room was bare, but there was a small blanket tucked away in a far-off corner.

It had its charm, but it was inhumane to think that people in this society – and in their own world, too – were supposed to live in these conditions. It was better than sleeping on the street, but how long was this hide-out going to last before it all inevitably collapsed?

Ray looked around the place, his brow furrowed as if he was searching something. It wasn't the blanket since he already watched that corner.

"Looking for something?" Zari asked.

"There was a monkey when I left," Ray said. "It must've run off."

"Yeah, he must have." Either that or Abu decided to go look for his owner on the streets of Agrabah. That meant the monkey was out of the picture. It would make things easier for the both of them without Abu around. They already had so many problems to solve, and luckily taking care of a pet monkey didn't need to be one of them.

"So…" Ray said, sitting down in the middle of the room, nodding his head. "Aladdin."

Zari groaned. "Are you going to stop that?"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Ray said, lifting his shoulders and hands. Back at the marketplace, he had agreed with her. But now he's had some time to think about her theory and he no longer took that for granted. He tried to use logic on how magic worked, which was just a bad idea in and on itself. Zari leaned against the wall but did not place her full weight against it, hoping it wouldn't crumble down.

"It's not the movie," Ray eventually said.

Zari hung her head. "Really?"

"No, hear me out!" Zari lifted her head again, a look of exasperation in her eyes, and folded her arms. Ray continued: "We may not be in the movie itself, but like you said earlier, in a world that looks like it. That explains a lot about this place, but not everything. I am certain our world history doesn't exist here, making that this world's differentiation from the other ones."

Ray seemed quite proud of his new theory. Zari was willing to believe it because it leaned so heavily upon her own. Still, she had that feeling that was not what was going on here. She felt like they were going in the wrong direction.

"So we're trapped on an Earth that only holds Disney stories," she said. Ray opened his mouth but closed it again. It wasn't exactly how he had explained it, but it was the essence of his theory, even if he hadn't thought of the possibility this Earth was all Disney and fairytales.

Ray shrugged. "It's possible."

"It's hard to believe." There were some factors still bothering her enough not to believe the theory. For instance, an earth with only Disney stories and locations from their movies? That was not only convenient but also quite impossible.

"And being trapped inside a movie isn't?" Ray asked her. He paused briefly. "C'mon, you gotta admit, my theory's the more plausible one."

It's also based upon mine. She did not voice this thought, however, as she found a way to blow a hole in that theory.

"Where are our doppelgangers, then?" Ray had an answer ready, but not to that question. His eyes widened as if he hadn't expected that question. Zari folded her arms and awaited his explanation.

"We, er…" Ray furrowed his brow, and Zari raised her eyebrows. It didn't help, but Ray eventually "We… took their place."

"We took their place?" Nice try, Ray. But how would that work?

"I'm still working on that part," he quickly said. He stood up and walked to the curtain that covered the gaping hole in the almost completely destroyed fourth wall. He pulled it away and Zari joined him, watching the palace from this dump.

"At least you got lucky," Ray mumbled, looking away and walking back to his spot.

Zari followed him with her eyes, frowning? "I got lucky?"

"You woke up a princess," he said before looking down at his own body. "I'm a street rat who shares this place with a monkey."

Zari shrugged. "It's not as pleasant as it seems. Damien Darhk is there."

If Ray had been confused before, he now was in shock hearing this new revelation. "Damien Darhk? Our Damien Darhk?"

"No, he's not from our world," Zari explained, "Well, I don't think he is. Otherwise, he would've attacked me on sight."

Ray nodded once. "At least he's not trying to kill us this time."

"I wouldn't count on that, either. He could be the Jafar of this earth."

"Yeah, but doesn't he lose in the end? We shouldn't worry about him." He looked at Zari while he spoke and caught a glimpse of the gold around her neck. He approached her and when he realized what it was, his eyes widened and a smile promptly appeared on his face.

"Hey, you have your totem!" he exclaimed. "I suppose that's something. That wizard didn't even give me my suit."

Zari sighed, touching the totem briefly. Still, she felt only the gold and not any of the power that should come with it. "The totem is powerless. I tried to use it on Darhk, but it didn't work."

Ray shrugged as a way of answering. "Okay, then we'll have to rely on our brains. So, how do we get out of here and back to our own world?"

That was a good question. So far, Zari hadn't even thought about leaving this world, as she had only been concerned about finding her friends out here. But this was Aladdin's world, no matter the specifics or alternate universes. Magic could still exist in this world. There had to be something magical that could take them back home.

Then it hit her.

"The genie."

Ray frowned. "The genie?"

"Aladdin's genie," she said, watching Ray with a hopeful look in her eyes. "If we find the genie…"

"…we can wish to go home," Ray finished her sentence. "Sounds crazy, but it might just work. Where is he?"

"I… don't know." But she had known once. She should be able to recall. "It's been a while since I last saw the movie, but I believe Aladdin – that's you – should be able to find it."

"I was barely able to find my way back here, how can I find one genie in this city?" Ray asked. Zari racked her brain, but it indeed had been too long to remember anything useful. All that came to mind was the final showdown, but they were hopefully back home by then. She found herself unable to answer the question.

"There she is!" A voice yelled. Zari and Ray simultaneously turned their heads to the doorway, where a palace guard was shouting down at his colleagues and alerting them of Ray and Zari's location. The duo pulled back into their limited space.

"Uh-oh," Ray said.

"Play along," Zari told him in a hushed tone. He forcefully turned his head.

"What?"

"You might find the genie if you play alone." Zari took a step aside when the guards burst through what functioned as the doorway. There were six of them, more than enough to apprehend Ray and escort Zari back home.

"Arrest that man!" Damien's voice commanded and two of the men roughly grabbed Ray's arms. Ray shouted in pain as they dragged him off. Ray did not struggle, though it seemed he truly did want to.

"Zari?!" he yelled one last time.

"You'll be fine." Aladdin did make it to the end of the movie. But then doubt struck her. What if this man approaching her was truly Damien Darhk and not a doppelgänger? That man would not pass on the opportunity to get rid of a Legend.

Damien walked towards her with open arms, wearing the same outfit from earlier. He held a serpent's staff in his right hand. That artifact unnerved Zari.

"There you are, princess," he said, "Time to go home. Your father is worried sick about you."

Zari folded her arms and glared at him. He wasn't the Damien she knew, but that didn't mean she'd make his life any easier.

"You didn't have to arrest him."

"He was threatening your life," Damien said as Zari shook her head.

"We were just talking."

"Men like _him_ —" Damien pointed at the doorway, "— only want one thing from girls like you. You'll thank me later."

"No, I won't," Zari said. She walked past him and followed two of the guards waiting for her at the doorway. One came up behind her, while the other would lead the way. Her own personal escort back to the palace. How lovely.

"Let's go," Damien said, presumably to the remaining two guards, and together they returned to the safety of their home.


	5. Cabin

**So... chapter five is about to be published and I already have 18 reviews. Here I thought this story would struggle to have 15 reviews at the end. I'm so happy about your continuous support! I love every single one of you!**

 **PikachuFan18: they'll get back together, one way or another. And that's not weird! Now you've made me curious about your theories, but I guess you'll tell me as new characters are revealed. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I did. I low key ship Zari and Ray (he and Zari have better chemistry than he and Nora), and who knows? But all Legends will be found one way or another. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 3: Good to know you prefer a silly plot written in a straightforward and chronological way to a more complex and dark story that was intentionally written non-chronologically to subconsciously emphasize Ray's broken state of mind. Though I wonder, if you thought I didn't make sense and felt the need to use swear words to clarify your opinion, why continue reading it? Not meant in a mean way, I'm just honestly curious. Also, I don't mind you calling it whatever the hell you want, negative or not - just don't use "retard", please.**

 **Jess Maximoff: It seemed to be the only logical choice to place him in that fairy tale. You'll meet the others soon enough.**

* * *

Sara had no idea for how long she had been riding the horse, but two things were certain: she needed to rest and eat, and the same was true for her horse. Yet, as she was following Laurel's footsteps in an attempt to try and catch up with her, it had become clear Laurel avoid any sense of civilization and wandering around in the forest did not offer many chances for a resupply.

The weather had also grown colder. Gray-white clouds had been gathering above the forest and released some soft snowfall. It did not bother Sara too much in the beginning, but it would soon develop into a full-fledged snowstorm that not only covered the tracks that Laurel had left behind, but it was freezing her to death. Her clothes weren't warm enough for this cold weather, but Sara was too far away from the castle to go back and change.

Sara stopped the horse and descended from it. The snow lay two, maybe three inches high, and the constant snowfall made it harder to see Laurel's

to take a closer look at Laurel's tracks from the ground. This had become the only way for her to see the footsteps in the snow. Sara continued her way on foot, holding the reins of the horse in her hand so the horse wouldn't run off.

Fate, unfortunately, would have it otherwise. Thunder cracked overhead and it scared the horse. Sara held the reins tight and tried to calm it down, but to no avail. The horse tugged and pulled and eventually, the reins slipped through her hands and the horse ran off. Sara ran after it and yelled at it, but stopped after taking about seven steps. The snow was still falling and wandering off too far meant she could lose her trail. So she let the horse run and she continued on her way.

Not much after losing the horse, Sara spotted a light in the distance, right on her path. As Sara followed the trail, the light grew brighter and bigger. From between the trees, the light still grew and shaped itself into a rectangle. The light came from a lonely cabin in the middle of these woods and Sara, thankful for the opportunity to find some warmth and a chance at a resupply, the assassin deviated from the path and walked straight to the cabin.

Relief seared through her body as she walked into the warmth of the cabin. Whether it had also been cold inside, Sara couldn't tell – it was warmer than out there, and that was all that mattered. She was warming up inside this lonely shop in the middle of the woods.

Sara took the liberty of looking around the shop and ignoring the weird and frivolous guy at the counter. The assassin went through the racks, looking for anything that might help her in the long run. She took some food for the road and proceeded to the clothing section of the shop. Out of sight, she immediately changed into some warmer clothes: a pair of pants and a woolen vest. She used a knife to cut the long dress to increase mobility and, eventually, speed as she followed her sister's footprints.

Despite the snow still heavily falling, Sara remained in the shop just a little longer. The warmth was pleasant enough and she took her time paying for the stuff she intended to take with her, asking the guy to send the bill to the palace. Then, Sara was finally prepared to face the cold weather again, and she walked to the door.

The bell rang, the door opened and a cold gust of wind blew in the shop. A person completely covered in furs and other warm materials had walked in, standing in front of her. They had to be afraid to freeze since every inch of their body was covered except for the eyes. For just a moment, Sara was jealous of this person, wishing she had entered this world in these clothes, wishing the castle had had these warm clothes ready for her.

The person squinted their eyes. They made a sound, something Sara vaguely recognized as "Sara?". Before Sara could ask about it, the person removed their scarf.

Sara's jaw dropped. "Ava?"

It indeed was Ava, her usual Time Bureau uniform having been replaced by the fur costume, her hair hidden by the hat. Without hesitation, the women hugged each other tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" Ava let go of her, placing her hands on Sara's shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she responded, looking down at her own makeshift warm costume. "As fine as can be."

"Where are we?" Ava then asked, letting go of the Legend. Sara had wanted to ask her the same question, but she beat her to it. If anyone knew where they would have ended up, it'd be Ava.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Sara said. She glanced at Ava's wrists, which were close together as Ava stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She did not immediately see what she wanted to see.

"Do you still have your time courier?"

Ava shook her head. "I lost it." She quickly glanced aside before continuing the conversation. "Do you think we're alone."

Sara frowned. "What?"

"The two of us. Do you think we're the only ones here?"

Sara shrugged. "If there were others, don't you think we would have found them by now? Or they us?" She neglected to mention Snart, if only because it wasn't the Snart she had to leave behind, nor the Snart from Earth-X. This wasn't one of her friends transported to this strange world by a wizard.

So, Sara figured, it was just the two of them. Sara and Ava, in this snowy landscape. The question made both wonder where the other Legends were and what they were up to, and whether they were also actively looking for each other.

"We need to find a way back home," Ava then said. Sara shook her head in reaction.

"I can't."

Now Ava furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

Sara took a deep breath. Is there any way to break the news easily? "Because Laurel is here."

"Your sister?" Ava's voice was one of surprise and confusion. Sara nodded.

"She's here, she is upset and she has ice powers."

"Ice powers?" Another detail that confused Ava. Not because it was illogical for any Laurel Lance to have powers, but because this Laurel had a different set of powers than they were used to.

"She's the one that makes it snow right now," Sara confirmed, looking out of the window. It didn't seem like the snow was going to slow down or stop falling.

Ava nodded once, cautiously. "What are you planning, Sara?"

"We go find her, get her to calm down and then we can leave."

"Are you sure about this?" Sara sighed in response. She wasn't annoyed with the question Ava had chosen to ask. Sara truly wanted to go home and leave the snow behind, but she couldn't. Not while she knew that a version of Laurel was out there, struggling and in need of help.

"She has no idea what's happening to her, or how she's doing it," Sara said. "Once she knows how to control her powers, we can leave." Once I know she can control her powers, I can leave knowing she won't be able to intentionally hurt anyone else.

Ava agreed to go on this little detour, provided it would not take them weeks to find Laurel and some more weeks teaching her how to control her powers. / They left the cabin while the weird man said something, but they couldn't make out what it was. The wind and the little bell were loud enough to cover the sound of the man.

Sara saw that the snow had covered the tracks she had made coming here. So the snow probably also covered Laurel's tracks already. Sara also had half expected her horse to have wandered into this direction, but it was nowhere to be seen. Now how was she supposed to get to Laurel quickly without losing her?

"Looks like we'll have to go on foot," Sara said out loud, still glancing around. Her eyes were drawn to the sleigh standing just a little bit further to the side of the cabin, and the reindeer at the sleigh waiting for its owner to return.

"We can go by sleigh," Ava said, her words hesitant. "I woke up on it, I believe it's supposed to be mine."

"That's great," Sara responded – how convenient Ava woke up with that sleigh in her position. The pair walked towards it and not much later, they set out to find the Laurel Lance of this Earth – they couldn't be in the past, because Laurel and Snart wouldn't have been there.

"Why do you want to help her?" Ava asked her. She had been putting off asking this question, and she did not expect an answer. She was already content having asked it.

But Sara did answer.

"Because she's Laurel," she said, "and I can't leave knowing I didn't at least try to help her."


	6. Native

**Guest 1: Thank you for that extensive answer. To be honest, that particular story was a bit of an experiment for me in both darker and non-chronological writing, as well as it being my first LoT story. It made sense in my mind as I wrote and published it, but I do realize now that it is not my best work, nor is it my worst (I did worse, but never published). I had an idea that wasn't well thought-out and I possibly didn't have the skills to write it yet, but I was enthusiastic. After all these years, I'm still learning. But people like it, I published it, so I'm gonna stand by it. And the only reason why I take offense at that particular word is because I have autism and people have referred to me in a negative way using that word. If you ever see any inconsistencies in here, let me know and I'll try my best to fix them. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Jess Maximoff** **: My thoughts exactly. But since the actors are married in real life and Nora is going to have a redemption arc next season... I hope they don't become a couple, but as of right now, I don't know what'll happen (but I have a suspicion). Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Then you guessed correctly. It was early last time because I had to go somewhere (I usually post it kinda late in the evening, my time zone) and I knew I wouldn't have been able to update it after I went. Sure, I'd love to hear your theories in PM! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 2 & 0: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 3: Because it is silly. Kind of. Sending characters into fairytales and have them react to the circumstances has been done before and I consider this concept to be silly (doesn't mean I won't write it seriously). It's just a fun little side-thing that writes itself. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Maybe this trek was exactly what Nate had needed. It was calm in the forest, and he was lucky to experience and witness this natural beauty. It's one thing to walk around in one of the United States' national parks, where the roads have been clearly marked, but it's another to walk around in the Virginian wilderness pre-colonization.

It was quiet, but something was always happening in the background. Leaves rustled in the trees, birds chirped and soared through the sky. Nate had to clear the path in front of him, more often than not stumbling upon a small shy wild animal. It usually lifted its head with a sharp turn before bolting or flying away. On one occasion, a snake lazily and threateningly stared at him. Nate had decided to make a detour because of that snake.

He must have walked for what felt like an eternity – and what was approximately an hour – when he reached a river. The James River, Nate thought, or a stream that would join the James before reaching the ocean. He approached the clear water and sat down on one knee, looking at the water. His reflection stared back at him, but it wasn't quite himself. The stranger in the water wore clothes Nate would have never put on, and he held a long gun. Nate had taken it for his own protection since turning to steel wasn't an option here. (A hawk attacked and scratched him. You really don't want to know.)

The water was so clear, at times it showed the bottom. Nate dared to take a handful of it, bringing it to his mouth and drinking from it. It was cold and had a metallic taste to it. Until he got back to the camp, it sufficed. When he reached for the water a second time, he noticed the small scratch on his right arm was still bleeding.

It wasn't too bad, and blood did not stream dramatically out of the wound, but the blood should have clotted by now. But it hadn't. In that instant, his old fear of bleeding to death resurfaced. It wasn't big enough to make him freak out, but it was a clear warning sign: be careful. The blood does not clot here. Good to know, though a terrifying prospect for the future. Until he escaped, he wouldn't be able to turn to steel.

That was when he fully figured out that this may not be the historical period, but an alternate earth. He did not give it much thought, preferring to stare in the water and wondering whether he should return to the camp. If he did, they'd probably expect him to either dig for some non-existent gold or to build the camp. If he didn't and he wandered off even further, he may not be able to find his way back.

He glanced at the water again, hoping to make a final decision soon. This time he did not focus on his own reflection but studied what was behind his back from its reflection in the water. He looked at the distorted image of a rocky slope, and the tree that grew on it. And the woman trying to hide behind it, staring in his direction.

Nate's eyes widened, leaning in closer. The woman looked exactly like Amaya. Rather abruptly, Nate turned his head. He saw the slope and the tree, but there was not a person there. Disappointed, he turned back around and sat down with a deep sigh. Nate grabbed some water and threw it in his face.

"I'm going crazy," he said. First, Merlin sends him to a world where he can't call upon his ability to turn to steel, and now he was seeing Amaya. What had that wizard planned for him? And where were the rest of the Waverider's crew? He could really use a familiar face around here.

Not much later, the bushes rustled as if something crawled through them. He only slightly turned his head, watching them through the corner of his eye. She was there – Amaya – and watched him from a safe distance.

Nate quickly rose to his feet, his gun forgotten on the ground. He couldn't help but stare for too long. The woman stood up as well, staying within the slope's shadows and stared at him. Her hair was a bit longer and she wore what Native American women usually wore in this time period. But if you overlooked these small dissimilarities, it was Amaya.

He was tongue-tied and numb for a short period of time. When he did regain the ability to speak, a small smile appeared on his face. "It's you," he said, his voice sounding more cheerful and the smile growing with every passing second. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you. How'd you… did Merlin do this to you? I had no idea he was going to do this to you, too. This is…"

He stopped there. She still just stared at him, tilting her head and furrowing her brow. When he took one step closer towards her, she took one backward.

Nate's happy demeanor faltered. "You can't understand me, can you?"

The woman said something in a language Nate could not understand. He looked away from her. It's not her, he thought. This was just cruel – why torment him with a fake Amaya after just losing her two months ago, opening up old wounds?

"Maybe you should just go," he said, just loud enough for her to hear. He might have said this to himself. There was no reason for him to stick around, not even this knock-off. He picked up the gun from the ground, glancing at her one last time. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Somehow, he managed not to cry as he passed her and prepared for the long walk back to Jamestown.

"Amaya."

Nate stopped, turning around to face her again. Was this really, truly happening.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The woman took a step closer towards him. "My name is Amaya."

Nate responded after a few moments of silence. "Right." Okay, that happened. Somehow. He had no idea what the hell was going on. But hey, he needn't worry about it too much - unless something traded his English for Amaya's native language, it wouldn't be an issue. He instead focused on the positive aspects. He had a chance at communicating with her.

When he realized she'd been looking at him expectantly, he extended his hand at her.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Nate."

She reluctantly took his hand and Nate shook hers gently, that same small loving smile on his face. Despite the reluctance, she was excited at her first contact with a settler.

"Did you come with the ships?" She asked him, not shying away from keeping the eye contact intact.

"Yes, I did." He went to Merlin with the Waverider, and Merlin brought him aboard a British ship. Staring into her eyes, he knew he'd have a harder time leaving her behind the longer he stayed with her now,

"To be honest," he blurted out, "maybe I shouldn't have come here."

Amaya frowned. "Why not?"

Way to go, Nate. Two minutes into the conversation and you're already pouring your heart out. "Those men from the ship, they don't quite understand the situation," he said, trying to cover for his impulsive choice of words earlier. "They came to dig for gold, but there's none here."

"How would you know?" Amaya then asked. Nate shrugged.

"I'm from the future." After a moment of silence, she started to laugh and Nate joined in. So the thought of him being a time traveler was apparently too outlandish for her, but he wasn't ready to contradict his words just yet. "This just isn't the right terrain to dig for gold, that's all."

"Then why did you come here?" Again he shrugged to delay giving an answer to find one suitable for this time and place.

"Out of curiosity," he responded. " I also wanted some adventure. What better place to satisfy both desires than a far-off land across the ocean?" He chuckled. God, that was cheesy!

Amaya took another step towards him. "Would you like some adventure?"

Nate nodded and grinned widely. "Very much."

* * *

The following hours were just magical. Nate had spent this time following Amaya, who showed him around the woods. She introduced him to certain concepts about being rich or poor and about the wealth the earth has to offer if you just opened your eyes to it. It was nothing Nate didn't already know about, but he enjoyed listening to her and the wisdom of her tribe.

They eventually found their way to a majestic willow tree near the waterfront, under which they shared the last stories of the day. Sitting in the willow's shade, they discussed their plans of peacefully introducing Amaya's tribe to the Englishmen.

"This was a great day," Nate said at the end of the conversation, the brightest smile imaginable upon his face. "Thanks for the adventure."

Amaya frowned in disappointment. "You're leaving?"

"Not yet." Nate shook his head, taking her hands. How he missed holding them! "But I think the guys will miss me if I stay away for too long." And there was no telling what Merlyn was going to do when he found out Nate wasn't doing any work back at the camp.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said, "That's a promise."

Nate was thinking about planting a kiss on her hand - because why not? - when Amaya glanced sideways and let her eyes rest at a spot in the distance. He followed her example. A tribe girl ran away from them, sprinting out of the bushes.

"Nakoma!" Amaya yelled. She looked at Nate one more time. "See you tomorrow."

She first took a couple of steps away from him before dashing away, chasing after the girl who busted them and who did not seem too excited about the friendship.

Nate watched her run until she was completely out of sight. Once she was gone, he took a deep breath and left the safety of the willow tree, returning to Merlyn and the men in what would later be known as Jamestown. Either way, now she was out of sight and with nothing else to do on his way back, he rationally thought about the past few hours and what had happened.

The entire time, she was watching him with some sort of admiration. Despite her face, he might have mistaken it for love. It was pure fascination on her part, hanging out with a white man.

Nate really shouldn't get his hopes up.

* * *

The walk back to Jamestown wasn't quick, sauntering through the virgin forests, but the road back seemed faster than the road away from the settlement. Eventually, wooden huts came into view as the sun set in the distance and he quickened his pace.

Even though he's had a lot of time to think about, it still was hard to believe this afternoon did happen. Amaya lived! Or was it just his imagination going crazy in these strange lands? No, of course not, but someone here was wearing her face and acting like her.

After seeing her, he knew he wasn't sent back in time. It was too convenient to see both Merlyn and Amaya's faces in such a limited time span. So, then what could've happened? He'd appeared in an alternate universe where they possibly only recently discovered America. Still, it wouldn't explain why the company considered him as a part of their crew, why they acted as if they knew him, or why Amaya was a Native American tribal woman instead of an African tribal woman. Thinking back to the first two inexplicable behaviors: either Nate had replaced his doppelganger, or something else was going on. Unfortunately, he had no idea which was true.

"Heywood!" Nate flinched. He hadn't been their foe for a long time, but still, Malcolm Merlyn was scary. He turned his head to the captain, who was walking towards him, a stern look on his face. Closely behind him, that boy Thomas followed Merlyn, looking ahead but not at Nate.

"Reporting for duty, sir," Nate said. He wanted to salute but stopped himself from doing so. Saluting Merlyn, that was just… weird.

Merlyn nodded sarcastically. "Reporting for duty, really?" He said. Nate had the impression the captain wanted to punch him in the face and the silence became awkward.

"Where have you been?" Merlyn asked him in a berating voice. "We missed you here."

When Nate looked around, he found that the opposite was true. The other men had done splendid work, having built the walls of the settlements and having set up tents in Nate's absence. Maybe the only one who missed him was Thomas.

"You know me," Nate responded, a friendly and hopefully innocent smile on his face. "I just had to explore the world out there, you know." He raised his hand, motioning to the forests behind and around them.

Merlyn nodded, placing his hand on his chin. "Ah, yes. You and your outdoor activities." Nate nodded as if to say 'exactly'. Merlyn still had a sour face and removed his hand from his chin. "I do not want you to go out there on your own, Heywood. It's dangerous out there."

Nate frowned. "Dangerous, sir?" Naturally, any new territories were dangerous. However, Nate knew for a fact that these parts were not too dangerous if you wished for peace. He also knew that's not why Merlyn and crew had come.

"There are all kinds of dangers out there," Merlyn explained, "Wild animals! Natural dangers! And the natives."

Nate gulped. "The natives?"

"Yes, the natives," Merlyn said with a belittling voice and an irritated look on his face. "They won't like that we've come here."

"That's not true," Nate blurted out. Merlyn blinked a couple of times and folded his arms, staring at him. Thomas shifted on his feet, and also watched Nate. Then the historian realized he had spoken out of turn and had said something Merlyn did not like.

"I mean, er…" Think, Nate, think! "Have we asked them? We don't speak the same language, it'd be impossible to know whether they're friendly or not."

"Exactly," Merlyn said, "we have to assume the worst." He unfolded his arms, letting them rest by his sides. His gaze remained strong and strict.

"If you do go out again and encounter some natives, you kill them."

Nate's eyes widened. "Sir, I really must object-"

"That's an order." Merlyn's tone suggested he did not tolerate any resistance. His eyes seemed to pierce through Nate's body. "And if I find out you've spared even one of them, it's you who's going to be shot."

That was all Merlyn had to say. The captain walked away without looking back, having asserted his authority again. When he was out of hearing range, Thomas turned to Nate.

"Maybe you should stay here tomorrow and help with the settlement," he said. Nate turned his gaze to the boy, nodding only half-heartedly.

"Yeah," he said, "maybe." That answer was good enough for Thomas, who then walked away, too. Nate remained where he stood for a little while longer.

There was no way he would obey Merlyn's order. One, because it's Merlyn and Nate didn't take commands from villains. Two, because he wouldn't and probably couldn't kill people in cold blood. Not if they were as friendly as Amaya had been towards him. Not even if they weren't as friendly as her.

But he couldn't stay in Jamestown either. He'd promised he'd visit Amaya again. Maybe with her people, he could try to find his way back home, too. But until the Waverider came, he would try to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

He continued his walk into Jamestown, following the road Thomas and Merlyn walked only minutes before him.


	7. Prince Ali

**I know I'm late. I wish I had a better excuse, but honestly, yesterday was so busy I honestly forgot to put it up. But here you have it now!**

 **PikachuFan18: If they had their powers, it wouldn't be just as fun. They're gonna have to struggle to get back home. Good on you for guessing Amaya's role. Glad you liked it, and** **thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 1: I forgive you, you didn't know about my situation (but it did hurt to read that word). I am sorry you had to finish a story you hated. And hey, what's a story if you give every single character immediately what they want or need? It just happened to be Nate to be alone for a little longer. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Amaya isn't on the team anymore in this timeline, so he now has a doppelgänger. Yeah, he probably will with some added drama like "I know it's not Amaya, but I still picture her when I see Charlie". I guess we'll learn what's going on between them once the new season starts airing. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

It was a quiet morning at the Sultan's palace. After Damien Darhk had arrested Ray, he had escorted Zari back to the palace and had locked her in her room for the night. It was a big and beautiful room, and it did not take long before Zari decided sleeping was a much better way to pass time than to worry about Ray.

Still, she couldn't help but think that Ray was off worse than her, and she hoped the guards wouldn't hurt or maim him. Zari managed to silence that voice by telling herself that Ray was going to be okay. She knew Aladdin was going to burst through the door, the genie singing what a wonderful prince he is, impressing the sultan. It was only a matter of waiting for him in the main hall.

And she did. She sat on a comfortable bean bag against the wall, waiting and listening, hoping to hear the trumpets from the parade soon and to watch the guards freak out at this unauthorized display of wealth and abundance. Many servants came and went, some of them asking her whether she was fine, and others only ever glanced at her.

Despite the sultan being present to greet Aladdin in the movie, Zari's father preferred to stay in his chambers, feeling ill and leaving the most important tasks to Damien Darhk. Zari would have preferred it if someone else took over from him, but it wasn't going to be her - Agrabah wasn't too big in women's rights - or anyone else but the royal vizier. Just like in the movie.

But this wasn't all like the movie, she had to remind herself. This Agrabah was somewhat grounded in real life. Bad things could and did happen, such as her father being struck down by an unknown illness.

She hadn't seen her father yet. It's contagious, the guards at the door of the sultan's chambers said, no visitors allowed. Her father hadn't asked for her, either. It was probably better this way. Seeing him might just make her want to stay with him a little longer. She hadn't seen him in a very long time, and at times like these, she really missed her family. At times like these, she wanted to tell them how far she's come, that she was protecting the timeline. Maybe one day, she could return to her own time, in which A.R.G.U.S hadn't taken control.

Damien Darhk walked into the room, snapping her out of her thoughts. He approached her, an indifferent look on his face. Zari turned her head, not willing to look him in the eye. Once he stood next to her, he leaned against the wall.

"Are you still mad about the peasant boy?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"You cannot throw me off guard, Damien," she said, looking dead ahead and resisting the urge to look at him and smack him in the face, even though it would be fun and therapeutic.

"So…" He trailed off, "That's a yes, right?"

Zari sighed in despair. She was ready to rant and say what came on her mind, some of which wasn't all nice. This situation and its severity started to weigh on her, and she didn't want to worry about Damien at the same time.

Someone knocked on the palace doors.

It surprised and silenced both Damien and Zari. Neither of them knew what exactly was going on, but they were both certain it couldn't be a peasant since those generally didn't have access to the palace. On the other hand, visitors never came unannounced. After a few moments of silence, Damien trot towards the door. Zari remained seated, hoping to see Ray or a hint that Ray was alright.

Damien opened the doors and Ray peered through it. He had left the rags at home and was now wearing a royal attire, complete with the large hat, in which he looked extremely uncomfortable. Despite the severity of the situation, Zari had to suppress laughing out loud, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Only one snort escaped. From that distance, Ray shot her an annoyed look before focusing on Damien. Neither of them had wanted the vizier to show up, but now Ray had to deal with it.

"Hello," Ray said, an intimidated smile on his face. He awkwardly bowed before him and waited for the response.

"Hi," Damien responded, glancing at Ray with disdain and suspicion. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Why, I am prince Raymond." He dragged out his name, as if he was going to say 'Ray' but changed his mind mid-sentence. He flashed a grin at Darhk. "Prince Raymond."

"Prince Raymond." Damien folded his arms and tilted his head, trying to decide whether this man was speaking the truth.

Ray nodded once. "Correct. It's nice meeting you, I'm honored, so honored to meet you. And the princess, of course." He stumbled over his words, speaking quickly, and it's a wonder he didn't stutter all the way through. The nerves really got to him.

Ray extended a hand. There was a brief pause, and Damien glanced down at the hand before taking it and shaking it firmly.

"The pleasure is mine." His voice was robotic, as it was more a formality than an actual greeting. The vizier frowned. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"From, er… from Britannia." He added a hesitant smile. Zari face-palmed, figuring it would be a miracle if Damien allowed him to enter.

Damien nodded once, an indifferent look on his face. "Britannia." Saying the word, he tested the truth behind the lies Ray was trying to feed him. Ray wasn't completely convinced this wasn't the Damien Darhk he knew and who had tried to kill them on multiple occasions, and that's why he gave such a poor performance. Standing in front of him only made Ray more anxious, which also translated to the choice of words and how he spoke.

"Yes," Ray began, hesitantly. "Yes, you wouldn't know about it, er, since it's, like, a thousand miles west of this wonderful city. At least a thousand miles." He paused, hoping for a reaction. When none came, Ray continued, still only able to glance at Damien's face for no longer than a couple of seconds. "Anyway, word of the princess looking for a suitor goes far. When I heard the tales of her beauty, I thought, well, why not give it a try." Ray seemed so embarrassed while he ranted that neither Zari nor Damien interrupted him.

"Really?" Damien said flatly, raising an eyebrow. He either did not believe Ray or could not believe this faux prince was so stupid. Ray nodded a couple of times but then dropped the smile and sighed, letting his shoulders hang.

"Okay, this isn't going to work." He took a deep breath. "I'm nervous, okay. This is my first time as a suitor, and it isn't easy. Also, I mean, you kinda look exactly like a man that tried to kill me once. or twice. A week. Don't get me wrong, you're…" Silence fell for a couple of moments. "…not him. But I can't stop thinking about it, y'know?"

Zari placed a hand on her forehead. What is he doing? I Zari remembered correctly, the dazzling appearance of Aladdin and his parade was one of the key factors of Prince Ali being accepted in the court. Though, in hindsight, if this world did follow the movie continuity, it did a bad job at it. the sultan was supposed to be here for the scene and Ray was definitely a miscast Aladdin who tried to make the best of a given role without compromising his own personality. He dressed the part, but arrived without the parade and relied on a polite request to gain a conversation with Zari.

"I assure you, I have never met you," Damien asserted. At least Jafar is still naïve enough to not see past the horribly transparent disguise.

"I know," Ray said, stammering more and more with each passing second. "It's just… your face makes me nervous. What I'm trying to say is, if I could have a conversation with the princess, that'd be great. Please, give me a chance."

Damien lowered his shoulders as if in a deep sigh and Ray, though he did not act as nervously now he didn't have to talk, was still just as terrified as he was when he first came eye to eye with him.

"I am only going to say this once," Damien said, pressing the palms of his hands together.

Ray nodded. "Okay."

"I meet over five suitors in as many days."

Yeah."

"And my job requires me to vet every single one of them."

Ray frowned. "What are you saying?"

Damien leaned in a bit closer. "I know you are not a prince."

Ray opened his mouth, but no words came out. He glanced at Zari, but she could not help. No matter what she would say or do, Damien would forbid the two from talking to each other and who knows what else Damien would do to Ray?

"I think you're mistaken—"

"Get out," Damien interrupted him.

"But—"

"Now."

"Alright." Ray sighed. He turned to Zari and raised his voice. "I'm sorry, I had to try."

"Do I need to call the guards?" He stared at Ray in a threatening way, to scare him off.

Ray shook his head. "No need, I'm going."

With hunched shoulders, he trudged out of the palace as Zari watched. She hoped that Ray would find a way to come over soon. He'd have to.

She promised herself that, if he didn't come by tomorrow morning, she'd leave the castle and look for him again.


	8. Sisters

**PikachuFan18: If it all went easily and quickly, there wouldn't be much to write about. And I'll try to be more punctual, but with university and assignments and stuff, it's not very easy to always be on time or even finish a new chapter on time. I also have quite the hyperactive imagination. As in, I currently have seven separate fanfiction ideas (this one included) and three original ones... It's too much, but they all stick around.** **Thanks for the review, hope you like this one!**

 **Guest 1: No, I can't. Where's the fun in that? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Ray is definitely miscast as a flamboyant prince, and it shows. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, I didn't want to stick too close to the movie for this one (more conflict!). Plus, it was fun to write Damien's reactions. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Ava and Sara had been sleighing at a relatively slow pace for the past few hours. It had stopped snowing – thank goodness – but the snow had, as expected, covered Laurel's tracks. The duo had resorted to following the general direction Laurel had gone to, in the hopes of finding her and not ending up somewhere they did not need or want to be.

This journey has been primarily spent in silence. Sara looked at the passing landscape while Ava drove the sleigh, looking at the path ahead and to make sure they wouldn't hit anything.

"What do you think we'll find?" Ava asked once, breaking the silence. Sara turned her head to Ava, who only glanced sideways. She hadn't spoken of 'who', but 'what'. As if they were going to reach a village that was completely frozen over, general items and people alike. Sara could only shrug.

"I don't know," she said. "Let's hope she's alright."

The next hour, neither of them spoke. They did not necessarily prefer it this way, but at least Sara could take her mind off of things by mindlessly watching the trees pass by. At one point, the forest made way for an icy and rather rocky slope and in the distance, the most beautiful thing they've ever seen in their entire lives.

A large staircase made of ice rose in the air and connected the ridge with the mountain ahead. This staircase led to the front door of a tall and slim ice castle, sitting at the side of the mountain. It glistened in the sun and at moments, the reflected light hurt their eyes.

Ava only stopped once they had reached the staircase. They took a moment to admire the handiwork. Sara was overtaken by confidence. If Laurel had no control of her powers, she wouldn't have been able to create this piece of art. This meant that Sara only had to say goodbye, have some closure – really know that Laurel controlled her powers – and then she could find a way to go home.

"She made this?" There was an incredulous tone in Ava's voice. Sara nodded.

"I think so." She turned her gaze away from the castle and to the woman she loves. "Let's go say hi."

Sara went in first, and Ava followed her. With the utmost caution, they climbed the staircase. The grip was surprisingly well, as both of them managed not to slip. Their climb was slow - they didn't trust the staircase all that much. Eventually, they did reach the front door of the palace.

Sara hesitated. What if Laurel didn't want to see her? What if she insisted Ava and Sara go someplace else? What if Sara's sudden appearance made Laurel lose control of her powers? What id, what if, …

Sara shook her head. None of this is going to happen. It was still Laurel, after all. At least, some version of her. They were going to have a nice little chat, and the sisters would part ways as good friends.

"I'll stay here if you want to," Ava said.

Sara sighed, turning to her lover. "Ava-"

"She froze the country, didn't she?" She said. "I'm not sure seeing a stranger isn't going to help much."

Sara opened her mouth to fight Ava's decision but soon closed it again. "You have a point."

Ava shot her a small reassuring smile. "Good luck."

Sara took a deep breath and turned to the door. She grabbed the big door handles and despite its cold touch and its heavy weight, she forcefully pushed it open.

The main hall was tall, icy blue and white, and barren despite the many decorative ice patterns. There was a large staircase, similar to the one Sara and Ava had just climbed, reaching as high as the highest floor this castle would have.

Laurel was standing in the main hall, and Sara immediately took notice of how much she had changed. The first and only time Sara had seen her in this realm, she had worn a dark dress and one hand was gloved, holding the other hand - without the glove - in a tight grip. Now, she stood there confidently, and a genuine wide grin appeared on her face. She walked around like a queen in that amazing ice dress. But then Laurel saw Sara, and her confident smile receded ever so lightly and she took a step back.

Tongue-tied, it took Sara a few moments to get over the stunning image presented to her and to regain her voice.

"Laurel."

"Sara." She sounded relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sara nodded, "We're all fine. You look… amazing." If there was any better word she found, Sara would have used it. But at moments like these, she never really did find the right words to say.

"Why did you come?" Laurel then asked her. Sara didn't think Laurel believed it was a bad idea that she had come, but she did use that terrified undertone again, almost subtle enough not to catch. But Sara caught it.

"For starters, so you can go home." Home. The castle Sara had ended up when Merlin's spell hit and in any other context the Waverider, the Legends, their silly behaviors, and misadventures. Home was also Laurel Lance, killed by Damien Darhk.

Laurel took another modest step back. She held her hands together, in a defensive stance, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's better if I stayed here."

"We need you there," Sara pressed on. She wasn't going to ask about the level of proficiency Laurel had in controlling her powers. It might just upset her. "I need you."

A nostalgic, bittersweet smile appeared on Laurel's face. "You will do great over there."

"So will you, when you come back. Powers or not, I know you can handle it. You're Laurel Lance."

The smile vanished as soon as Sara mentioned going back. She seemed to be anxious about the fate of the kingdom she had left behind.

"How is Arendelle?" It was a cautious question.

"A bit snowed under," Sara answered truthfully. But the snow had stopped falling a while ago, presumably around the time that Laurel learned how to control her powers.

But Sara forgot to mention that, and Laurel's face went pale just as her eyes widened in shock. She folded her arms, hiding her hands away.

"W-What?" Light snow fell down from the ceiling, and Sara found herself looking up. The snowflakes materialized just under the roof, and there was no hole whatsoever in the ceiling. When she turned her attention back to Laurel, she had created more space between herself and her sister.

"It's okay," Sara said, slowly taking steps closer towards her. "You can fix this, okay? We'll figure out how your powers work—"

"You need to leave," Laurel bluntly said in a panicky way. The number of snowflakes falling down doubled and their size increased threefold. Sara, stubborn as she is, attempted to close the distance between her and Laurel.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Please, just go away!" The snowfall had gotten ever heavier and a gust of wind steered them to the right. A snowstorm inside the main hall. Laurel was panicking, and the longer and more she gave in to her fears, the heavier the snowfall would become. Laurel held her hands close to her chest, something Sara could barely make out from her position.

"Laurel, we can do this together. You can control it, I know you can." To be heard, Sara had to shout over the whistling winds. In the chaos, Laurel had answered, but it was lost to Sara. The younger sister fought against the snow and the winds, taking one decisive step after the other to try and get through to Laurel.

"If you would listen—"

"I can't!" In an instant, the snowstorm disappeared. All the ice and snow from the storm was summoned to Laurel, shaped themselves in large icicles with pointy ends, flying in all directions, hitting the walls and one unintended target.

Sara stumbled backward, holding her hands where the ice shard had hit her. The cold enveloped her intestines as she checked for any flesh wounds. There were none, fortunately, but the ice should at least have left a mark, like a bruise. There definitely was a big enough force behind it. So why hadn't it?

Ava ran into the room straight towards Sara. She tenderly took her at the upper arms, in case Sara would faint or fall over. there was fear in her eyes and she also checked for any wounds that weren't there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara answered, glancing at Laurel. She wanted to forgive she for what she had unintentionally done – there was no real injury – but Laurel seemed to be too caught up in her own guilt, shock, and fear to be in a position to accept this sign of forgiveness.

"You need to leave," she said. with those words, she ran off, up the other staircase. Ava and Sara were left in the main hall, but Ava guided her out of the castle. On the doorstep, between the front door and the staircase leading to the castle, they stopped.

"Are you sure?" Ava insisted. Sara nodded.

"I am fine, Ava." She turned her head to look at the castle behind her.

"I'm sorry it had to go this way," Ava said. But Sara shrugged.

"Something had to happen," Sara said solemnly. Of course, she wished she could have helped Laurel, but her sister refused that help. Go away, leave me be. And Sara was going to respect Laurel's wishes. She turned her head to Ava again.

"Let's try to go home," she said and Ava nodded once.

"We can try to retrace our steps, see if something can help up where we started in this world."

Sara agreed with the plan. "I think I traveled the farthest distance, so shall we check out where you started?"

"Okay," Ava said, "Let's go." The duo descended the ice stairs and walked back to the sleigh, setting a course for the place where Ava had woken up – and then, if they didn't find anything, it was off to the castle. They left Laurel inside her castle.


	9. Strangers

**Guest 1: Unfortunately, that won't work. I'm a university student and as such, I am quite busy. You're lucky I wrote this story beforehand. Otherwise, I might have had to rely on bi-weekly updates for this story, as I'm doing for "Tales of Earth-X". Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

 **PickachuFan18: I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm just glad I can keep putting out chapters every week. And yes, I can totally relate to that feeling! Especially when those brand new ideas are so shiny that they distract from the ones you're currently working on. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jess Maximoff: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

The next morning, Nate couldn't wait to get up as soon as possible to go to the meeting point. He and Amaya hadn't exactly decided at what time of day they were going to meet, but if it were up to Nate, he would go there and spend the entire day waiting for her.

Amaya… Nate still could not believe it. Amaya Jiwe, alive, in some strange alternate dimension, as a Native American. She even had her necklace in this world! It was too good to be true. Nate even briefly believed he had made her up, that somehow he had hit his head and that he imagined the remainder of the day.

But the glares Merlyn shot him when he had forced Nate to help dig for a little while and the way Thomas tried to keep him in the camp was more than enough proof that yesterday's events were real. Amaya lived, and Nate could not wait to see her.

He found a chance to sneak off during his lunch break. Nobody was paying attention to him because of some rowdy men on the other side of the campfire. He ate his soup – even though it tasted awful – and snuck out of the camp, retracing his steps from the previous.

Whether it was his speed or an adrenaline rush, he believed he had found their meeting point sooner than he had expected. It was a remote place, where the river was calmer and the landscape a bit flatter. A large rock stood in the water near the shore, and a majestic willow tree looked over this idyllic place. Nate could not help but wonder whether this spot had survived into the 21st century and, if it hadn't, what it had been substituted with. So much of these woods had been felled for the sake of expansion and infrastructure for immigrants. National parks did not and could never compare to this untouched piece of beauty…

"Amaya?" He whisper-shouted, looking around as if in a hurry. "Amaya?" Doubt arose and did not disappear. Was she here and hiding? Had she been here already and had she already left? Did she still need to arrive? Was she coming in five minutes or in the evening? What would and could he do if something had happened to her? The questions bothered him more than they usually would.

"I'm here." Amaya arrived about two minutes after Nate had arrived. He had to resist the urge to hug her and take her in his arm. That was weird for only a second date between strangers who only had an emotional bond.

Nate took a deep breath. Their topic of discussion wasn't an easy one. Seriously, how do you bring peace between two peoples who couldn't be more different? It is a complicated issue, but he was willing to solve this with Amaya and the others. It was the least he could do for her before trying to find a way back home.

"Alright," he began, "Okay, er, it might be a good idea to introduce me to your people first. You've been living here and I guess they probably want to know how friendly I am before inviting the others." The others, who have been told to kill any indigenous people on sight. Not all of them were cold-blooded killers, luckily, such as Thomas. Such a sweet boy wouldn't hurt anyone.

Amaya nodded and moved closer to him. "When will we meet the rest of your tribe?" Nate had already explained to her that they weren't exactly a tribe, but for simplicity's sake, he never corrected her when she used that word.

"Slowly, over time." Depending on how long I can keep it going. "We're going to be here for a while. I could introduce you to some of the more tolerant guys. I admit I don't know them as well as I should, but I do know some of them are not big fans of people of color."

Amaya frowned. "What do you mean by 'fans'?"

Damn it! they did not use that word in pre-colonial times. "It's likely some of those men will want to kill you because your skin color is different than ours."

Amaya briefly glanced at her arm and then looked up at Nate's white face, a confident and perhaps stubborn look in her eyes.

"We're both human," she responded. "We are equals." Unfortunately, people from Nate's present would still argue in favor of the 'whites' and might be inclined to tell the surviving indigenous people to go back to their own countries. The men from Merlyn's company are probably eager to do something interesting, for one can only dig for gold for so long without finding anything.

"Yeah, that's not going to stop them from thinking they're better than you."

If Amaya wanted to say something in response, she was immediately silenced by four men from her tribe, coming out of the bushes. They were all carrying spears, and two faces were painted with red lines. The buffest man had handprints on his chest. He and two others had muscles and a six pack to show off, and the fourth looked exactly like Wally. Having met Merlyn and Amaya, Nate didn't even try to approach him and assumed he was, like the other two, another cruel trick from this strange dimension. He would not be surprised if another familiar just showed up out of nowhere.

"Cocoum." Amaya sighed deeply and turned away from Nate. He had no idea what was going on but suspected that she and Cocoum either have been in a relationship before or that they were in a relationship and that his coming caused some issues. Either way, Nate did not like it, and he disliked that pointy spear even less.

Cocoum and Amaya talked and, unfortunately, Nate could only understand what Amaya was saying, effectively missing half of the ongoing conversation. Watching the men from Amaya's tribe did not help either. Cocoum and his two buff friends glared at him occasionally. Wally glanced from Amaya to Nate and back to Amaya, unsure where to look. He acted anxiously and to an extent, Nate could understand that. Even if there was a language barrier between them, he and Wally both felt the tension rise and had no idea what could happen next.

Nate, for one thing, was glad he left the gun at the camp. Who knows what Cocoum would've done had he seen the settler carrying a weapon. If he knew it was a weapon.

"Amaya?" Nate eventually asked. "What's going on?"

She only glanced at him from the corner of her eye – possibly to keep an eye on Cocoum. "They want you and your tribe to leave and never return."

Nate sighed defeatedly. "That's gonna be an issue." The company was set on living here and making the Jamestown settlement a success. They won't abandon this project. They also wouldn't allow the indigenous people to live so closely to the settlement. At least, not until the issue is resolved peacefully and Merlyn is taken away.

Behind him, the bushes were rustling as if someone moved through them; Thomas appeared in Nate's view, his gun pointed at the four native Americans, his eyes filled with fear and not looking away. His body and gun trembled visibly.

Nate instinctively stepped in the gun's path and put his hands forward defensively. At the same time, Cocoum started shouting and arguing with Amaya about something, often pointing at Thomas.

"It's okay, Thomas," Nate said, "Put the gun down."

Thomas glanced at Nate, then looked at Cocoum again. Nate took a step closer towards him.

"Stop this, kid," Nate pressed on, "You don't want to do this."

Thomas glanced at Nate again, his eyes looking on with despair. He didn't lower the gun, but at least Nate got the kid to consider the weight of his future actions.

"But the Governor said—"

Nate waved the idea away. "Forget him. This is about you, me and them. these people are friendly." He looked over his shoulder. Cocoum glared at him with a threatening gaze. Nate turned back at Thomas. "Most of them are. Hey, you gotta trust me on this."

For a moment, Thomas hesitated. He slowly lowered his gun, and Nate nodded. "Yeah, that's good."

There was a splash. Nate turned his head to Cocoum again. The buff tribal man took his second step into the water, his spear in his hand and glaring at Thomas now. Amaya tried to hold him back but failed.

A gunshot rang out before Nate could have prevented it. Blood trickled out of Cocoum's chest. The man fell over, the blood colored the water red and the river carried his body away.

Then there was silence. All eyes turned to Thomas, and Nate watched him, a shocked expression on his face.

"You killed him," Nate said, still not really believing that this really did happen.

"I-I didn't mean to," Thomas said. He dropped the gun, shaking from head to toe. "H-He was…"

Cocoum's friends recovered from their initial shock. As soon as they laid their eyes on him, Thomas turned and fled the scene.

"Wait, Thomas!" Nate yelled at him. "Don't – you'll make it worse!" But Thomas was long gone. It was just him now, and he was the only one around to take the blame for Cocoum's death.

Nate did not struggle when Cocoum's two friends roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him off. Amaya did not stay at the waterfront and she did not just silently walk behind them, like Wally did, but shouted all kinds of things at them, most of which cannot be reiterated here. Nate often raised his eyebrows hearing these foul words coming out of her mouth. Wally did a poor job calming her down, by the way.

For the most part, Nate let it happen, only wondering about what could happen to him once they reached the village where Cocoum's tribe lived, what his punishment would be, and when it would be executed.


	10. Djinn

**Alright, guys, we're halfway through the story! I would again like to thank you for your continued support. Also, keep an eye on this fandom's archive during the beginning of next week; who knows, maybe I'm dropping the first chapter of a new side-project...**

 **PickachuFan18: Yeah, he's the John Smith of the story, so of course he is. I had to get him captive somehow and I don't always like to stick to the plot of the original too much. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this one!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Someone's gonna have to get hurt eventually, and it just so happened to be Nate. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Night was already falling when Zari gave up. She had waited for the rest of the day for Ray to show up. The entire day she hoped and she genuinely thought that he would not take long. But apparently, it did take long. Whether that was Ray's fault or because the guards busted him was anyone's guess. As soon as Zari witnessed the astonishing sunset from her balcony, she retreated to her room. Nights were always colder in Agrabah, and she thought it a good idea to continue the waiting in her room.

Fortunately, Zari did not have to wait for much longer. When the sky darkened from a dark blue to a shade of black, he finally showed up.

Zari had looked aside at the right time. There he was, sitting on the flying carpet. He still wore his prince outfit and held onto the carpet as tightly as he could while it landed on the balcony. Zari stood up from the couch and walked to the balcony. Once the carpet touched solid ground again, Ray promptly let go and scrambled to get up, stumbling away from his transportation. He then looked at Zari, who had folded her arms, tilted her head and now stared at him.

"Here I am," he said sheepishly.

"Took you long enough," she said. "You really bombed the job interview."

Ray took a deep breath. "What did I have to do? They're identical! How do you cope with knowing this creep walks around here?"

"Mainly not thinking he runs around here," she responded, hoping Ray took the hint and would not mention it again. Then again, sometimes Zari did not have a choice in the matter. Damien just walked in sometimes to talk casually, as if that was a thing they did.

She slapped his arm. Ray quickly grabbed where she'd hit him and opened his mouth in pain.

"Ouch!" He looked at her indignantly. She was glaring, finally ready to let the frustrations of the day come out.

"Where were you?" she said, "I've been waiting all day!"

"Me too," Ray responded. "Coming in with a flying carpet is not very inconspicuous. People could've seen me. Darhk could have seen me. I wasn't going to risk that."

Zari's frustration washed away hearing the explanation. It made sense, and she should have expected him to come at night. Even when Ray didn't realize it, he only came during the night just like Aladdin did in the movie. He was even still dressed up as a prince, but he possibly thought the clothes were a better fit than the rags he first wore. But, along with the prince outfit and the feathered hat, came another important ally.

"Do you have the lamp?" Ray's eyes lit up and he nodded, an excited smile coming to his lips.

"Of course!" He took the lamp of the genie into his hands and, as if to build some tension, looked at Zari. "You're not going to believe this!" He tossed his hat aside and rubbed the lamp three times before placing it on the ground. Smoke whirled out of the lamp, taking the shape of a man who promptly appeared before them.

John Constantine was dressed like one would expect a genie to dress, a resting scowl on his face and his arms folded. He immediately turned to Ray and started to rant with a furious tone. "Finally!" he shouted, "I still don't know why you think it's a good idea to keep me locked up in that bloody lamp while I could be out here and helping! Don't you give me any of that 'genie needs to stay in the lamp' crap! How would you like it, being locked away without knowing when you get out? No, thought so. Next time, you'd better get me out as soon as you can."

Zari couldn't keep her laughing under control and snorted, covering her mouth. She had never though Constantine would ever look like that – because who would want it? if she were in his situation, the tables would be turned – she'd be the one who would be annoyed to be dressed like a (female) genie and he'd enjoy the view.

"What are you looking at?" he shot at her. Zari looked at him from head to toe and wondered briefly whether she was dreaming or not. either way, seeing John like this was totally worth it.

"You're…" she began, but nothing followed. Realization dawned on her as she came to her senses and overcame the initial shock of seeing John again. Constantine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, I'm a bloody djinn," he said. "Now, can we get to the problems at hand?" Both Ray and Zari agreed with him, and Zari had been right – the genie really had a solid chance of helping them. If he understood Merlin's spell, they may figure out how to go back home.

"I'm sorry," Zari apologized for her behavior, keeping the cool head. His appearance was only funny for a short amount of time. "Do you know what happened?" /

"If I'm not mistaken – and I rarely am – we are trapped in one of our minds," Constantine responded, now sounding less mean-spirited then before – but the irritation was still there.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Ray said. "Isn't this an alternate universe? I mean," he pointed at himself and Zari. "We thought—"

"You thought wrong," Constantine said bluntly. "The spell Merlin cast is complex and dangerous. It ties down your consciousness and puts you in a world created by your mind. Without me, everyone one of you would be trapped separately and you wouldn't have any way of escaping."

"And you do," Zari said, folding the arms. Ever the dramatic person, Constantine flashed a smile at her.

"Exactly," he said.

"So we're in one of… our minds?" Ray repeated. He understood Constantine's point of view, but he couldn't wrap his head around this idea, even though it wasn't impossible. It would explain why Damien was walking around not knowing he was Damien Darhk.

"Yes, one of yours," Constantine said. "Not mine. This is too peaceful a world for my mind." a bittersweet element was added to the smile. Zari remembered him talking about Astra earlier, and wondered whether she would be a prominent feature of his mind. And if Astra was there, what evil things would his mind conjure up?

"Let's go, then," Ray said, "We have to find the others." Constantine shook his head.

"That's not going to be easy," the warlock said. "They're not all here." Only receiving blank and confused faces, he elaborated. "I tied our consciousnesses to one mind, and possibly one other, too, but the others bonded together and are trapped in two separate minds." Okay, well, that was unfortunate. Of course, it would have been too easy to all be trapped separately in the same mind.

"What happens when we leave?" Zari asked her.

"You wake up," Constantine said. "Without permanent injuries. I can get into the minds of others to pull them out, but that process can be enormously sped up while I am already inside someone's mind." He paused for dramatic effect and so Ray and Zari could absorb the information. "We're going head-hopping once we've rounded up everyone here."

"Everyone?" Ray said. "There's more Legends here?"

"Only one more," Constantine said. "I don't know who it is. Or if they even are here. merlin's spell worked quicker than I had anticipated. So, either they're here, or somewhere else."

"We need to find them," Zari said, and Constantine nodded, that cocky smile on his face.

"And we will if they're here!" he said, "Now, you've known them longer than I have. If there is anything you know of that could draw them out, that would be helpful." It could be anything, Zari realized. Not knowing was the hardest thing, and coming up with generic enough items or concepts to draw out the fellow Legend was quite a task. There wasn't really anything that connected them, other than traveling through time in the Waverider.

"We can think of something," Ray said, and Zari agreed with him. They will have to.

Constantine clasped his hands together. "Let's get to work, then."

* * *

After a long night of catching up and trying to figure out who could possibly also be trapped in this mind-generated world, they were exhausted. It was quite a task, and in the end, they decided it could be anyone and they hadn't come up with a sure-fire 'beacon' – as they came to refer to it – to lead the missing Legend that was or possibly wasn't here to them. Zari wanted to discuss the spell Constantine wanted to cast, and he did explain it, but he used so many expert terms that Zari only understood half of what he said.

Not much later, Constantine crashed on the couch to get some sleep. Ray asked him if he wanted to go back into the lamp to sleep, but Constantine refused to return to the prison camp. And so, he slowly fell asleep on the couch, while Ray and Zari continued their conversation in hushed voices.

"We need to come up with a plan B," Ray said. Zari, whose mind had been wandering off, turned her head to him.

"Hm?"

"If we can't find them," he specified. "If we have to leave them behind. We gotta make a beacon, figure out a way to get them back. Somehow." Anything to let the Legend trapped in this mind know they would be found.

"We'll find them," Zari said. She had to believe it. Leaving any Legend behind was no option. If they had to leave them behind, they would try to find a way to find their teammate and bring them back, even when it would be hard and challenging. They would find them.

"I hope so," Ray said. He took a breath before continuing. "This is your mind, isn't it?"

Zari glanced at Ray. "What?"

"If it were my mind-"

"Ray-" Zari failed to shut him up.

"It would not look like an animated fairy tale movie." He paused, and Zari did not respond. He took this chance. "Is the movie something A.R.G.U.S. wouldn't want you to see?" He watched her expectantly, hoping for an answer. Knowing he wouldn't cease asking her about it, she had to say something.

She shrugged. "It's Disney. We were allowed to watch the movies, but there was a warning attached urging all viewers to report suspicious activity." This warning always made her feel uncomfortable in the society she had grown up in. The movies itself were fun, but the warning did spoil part of the enjoyment of watching a fantastical movie.

"I didn't know you were such a big fan," Ray commented.

"As a child, you take all the representation you can get," she explained. "And my parents always picked movies with a dark-skinned lead over a white lead. Even if that means exposing their kids to Disney."

Zari's eyes fell on the lamp, and she glanced at Constantine. He hadn't spoken up since he laid down on the couch. Maybe he truly was asleep. Maybe he was just listening in to what they were saying and refusing to respond. Or maybe he tried to ignore them as he tried falling asleep.

"We should get some sleep, too," Zari said. It was late already, and if they were going to find their friend, they had to be well-rested. Ray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, probably." He stood up and walked over to the tapestry on the ground, sighing as he looked at it. Zari wouldn't mind sharing her bed with Ray – she was used to sharing her bed with family members and the bed in this palace was big enough for at least three people. Yet, Ray insisted on not sleeping in the bed.

"Good night, Zari," he said, laying down on the tapestry. He used his white cape as a blanket and stole one of the pillows on Zari's bed for his own use.

Zari nodded. "Good night, Ray." She blew out the candle that illuminated that part of the room and went to sleep.


	11. Trolls

**The Virgin Gary... I have no words for that first episode. Honestly, I tried putting it into words, but it either was an incoherent mess or it turned into an essay. Just... wow. No words. Looking forward to the next episode!**

 **Patrisha: I ship them too! (but I'm not a big shipper or anything) Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: It was just a verbal reaction, anyway. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Yeah, this was in her head. The other two worlds are someone else's minds. (Honestly, I'm just glad this 'twist' worked out the way I planned) And I loved writing that Constantine rant. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Yes, it is. Or, at least Agrabah is. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Other than some light wobbling, the sleigh was a perfect vehicle for transportation. It sped through the snow, the reindeer's power and stamina seemingly boundless. That speed was needed, for the journey was long – longer than their journey to the ice palace and Laurel. Yet this time, the time was spent in more uncomfortable silence.

Sara had grown colder and colder since her visit to Laurel, but she didn't show it. She grasped the sleigh and hoped to warm herself with the thought that the weather would be clearing up soon, and that she definitely would feel better as soon as she got home.

Ava, on the other hand, grew more worried about her beloved every time she glanced at her. Sara's face hadn't just grown paler every time, but her hair – entire streaks of hair! – had turned to white. She suspected Laurel and her magic had something to do with it, but she dared not mention that.

Ava turned left and they now were driving on a long and winding road, with some rocks and cliffs dead ahead at what seemed to be the end of the road. They had almost reached their destination when Sara spoke up.

"So you started out here?" She looked at Ava. The director of the Time Bureau did not look at her, though, so she wouldn't show her worry towards her.

"I woke up some miles before here," Ava explained. "But if we're going to find something, we might find it here."

The area cleared and the forest thinned out, giving them both a clear view of the area as they darted closer. It was a large open space without any snow. The rocky forest floor was covered in moss and more in the back, there seemed to stand a rock wall, that continued upwards as if it were a grandstand in an arena. Then there were the rocks, all exceptionally oval, laying around in a certain pattern on both the forest floor and in the stand. Somehow, this sight disturbed Sara. Someone must have come here and put all these rocks here. There was no other explanation for it.

"So, you didn't know about the rocks?" Sara continued their conversation. Ava shook her head in response.

"No, I didn't." She made the terror and their wariness of the area more tangible. Neither of them was too keen on coming closer, but if that area held the answer to their question, they had to check it out.

Ava stopped the sleigh at the edge of the open space, tying the reindeer reins to the nearby tree. It was a good boy so far, and he was completely relaxed, but you could never know for sure. Both of them on high alert, they snuck into the area, going about the sides, ready to strike anything down and with a natural defense on their back until the rocks behind them became threatening.

The rocks moved. Nothing, not even a suggestive cold breeze, pushed them forward. Still, they rolled towards Sara and Ava, both of which were temporarily paralyzed at the sight, tensing up. Soon, the two were surrounded by the rocks.

Except, they weren't rocks. As they slowed down, they revealed their hands and feet and faces. The rocks had effectively turned into ugly trolls, all of which were extremely delighted to see Ava.

Sara assumed they were friendly and that they knew Ava well, in the same vein as this world's Snart knowing her well. When Sara glanced aside, she caught some of the smaller trolls – kid trolls? – staring at her. Sara gave them her biggest smile and waved at them.

"Hi," she said.

Ava frowned at that remark, looking at her. "You don't seem surprised." Unlike her, Ava had no idea what to do in a situation such as this one. these little rock creatures jumped around her and tugged her coat, the bigger ones greater her warmly, and Sara went along with it for some reason.

"I've been traveling with the Legends for more than three years," Sara explained, "Nothing surprises me anymore."

One of the older-looking rocks came closer to and inspected Sara with a mischievous look in her – his? – their? – eyes and then turned to Ava, a suggestive smile on its lips.

"Who is she?" the rock asked Ava. Flustered, she glanced at Sara, who smiled confidently at her girlfriend and so encouraged her to answer. After a couple of moments of stammering, Ava finally managed to speak and maybe say something that pleased the rocks.

"She's a friend," Ava said, and she did not regret mentioning that the bond between her and Sara was stronger than any normal friendship. She was in a situation she was rather unfamiliar with and she did not want to share her entire life story with these rocks, who may also be traditionalists who don't like woman-woman love. If rocks could be traditionalists.

The troll placed its hands on its hips. "Sure, she is." Okay, that answered that question she did not know she had.

Luckily, a distraction from these creatures came strolling in from the other side of the area. The figure came walking out of the forest and hastened his pace when he saw the rocks had gathered around the two blonde women that he knew so well – and they knew him, too.

"Mick!" Sara exclaimed.

"Blondie!" Mick shouted back. Once he had come close enough to be out of shouting distance, he continued. "Finally! Took you long enough."

Mick could have said anything at that moment, and Sara would still be relieved to see another Legend in this world, especially when that person did not act according to the rules of the world and recognized her. Ava was also possibly glad to see him, if only because now there is someone else to help Sara with her condition. Even if that person was the only Legend who could not care less about what was going on right now and wanted to go home, more than anything.

Sara opened her mouth to answer him. She'd wanted to tell him they didn't come specifically for him, that they themselves were stuck in this world, too. And that they were still going to have to figure out how to go home.

But her voice was stuck in her throat as an especially cold chill ran down her spine. Sara sank through her knees and placed a hand on her burning chest. More strands of hair turned to white – the frost now had affected about half of the hair on her head.

Ava watched her fall and immediately reached out for her. She grabbed Sara by her arms and helped her stand, which she did not seem to appreciate much.

"I'm okay," the assassin said through gritted teeth, giving the impression of annoyance. "I'm fine."

Ava shook her head. She tried not to look at the many rock trolls who stood and watched the argument, looking around among their own as if looking for someone specific.

"No, you're not!" she responded, "You're becoming paler with every minute and your hair is turning white!"

"You do look weird," Mick said. Sara briefly glared at the arsonist. You could always count on him to give a brutally honest remark.

"Do I now?" Sara said, voice filled with sarcasm as she shivered, "Hadn't noticed."

"Out of the way," a voice coming from the group of rocks said. This voice was low and masculine and ancient. The trolls moved aside, and an older rock with a necklace around his neck and a weird hat made out of leaves came forward. The rocks respected him and he was confident in the way he walked closer and seemed learned.

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Are you a doctor?"

The troll either did not hear it nor did he react to her comment. He took her hand (Sara let him) and held it for a while before he stated his diagnosis.

"You have been hit with strong magic," the troll doctor said, letting go of the hand.

"I figured," Sara nodded. Either Laurel was a meta-human in this world or she had magic.

The troll pointed a hand at Sara's chest area. "The ice is going to your heart. Every time it inches closer, you will become colder and colder."

"What if the ice reaches her heart?" Ava asked him. She was not going to let magic take her beloved in this strange universe.

The rock troll looked at her solemnly. "She will be irreversibly frozen."

Ava let the words sink in, Mick nodded in awe and probably already pictured the event happening and Sara was stuck thinking about the last word this rock troll had said. It sounded familiar for some reason…

Wait a minute.

Sara looked away from the troll doctor and frowned. Frozen. At that moment, Sara wanted to hit herself in the head for being such an idiot and not figuring this out any sooner. Laurel's ice powers and the crazy palace she created, the meeting with Ava in a random warm cabin in the middle of nowhere, sudden winter in what is supposed to be summertime. This wasn't just an alternate universe, it was a bizarre-Frozen that was inhabited by both original characters and familiar faces, and luckily without the singing.

"Is there a cure?" Ava asked the troll doctor.

"My dear, only an act of true love will be able to cure her." That was the icing on the cake. Sara rolled her eyes. Of course, the solution is true love, it's a damn Disney movie.

She should've been able to figure it out sooner. That way, it would have saved them a lot of trouble. Then again, she may not have found Ava and Mick if she had decided not to follow the movie plot. But she needed help to cure her soon-to-be-frozen heart, and since this world plays by Disney movie rules, she knew exactly where to find it.

"Alright," she said confidently, "Let's go find true love, then." She turned to the sleigh and started to walk towards it, staggering and nearly falling over every so often. Ava, unsure about what Sara was actually trying to accomplish, rushed behind her and helped her walk over to the sleigh. Behind them, Mick trudged towards the sleigh as well while a chorus wished them good luck and a safe journey as well as the hopes to see them soon. Mick seemed to be glad to be leaving this place behind at last.

When Sara sat down in the sleigh, the cold snuck up on her again. Walking around had been enough to provide a distraction, but every movement had still hurt and when she cooled down again, she became even colder than before.

Ava took off her fur jacket and put it around Sara, in the hopes that it would keep her somewhat warm. She looked at her and folded her arms.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked, exasperated, wondering whether the ice also influenced her brain functions.

"We're in Frozen," Sara answered. Mick raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Ava opened her mouth, but soon closed it again. They both frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The animated movie, Frozen," Sara said, "we're in that movie landscape." She did not need to say anything else to convince her fellow Legends of her theory. Mick seemed to take the news rather well, but Ava shook her head.

"That's impossible," she said. but Sara was going to make Ava believe it.

"It's Merlin," Mick said before Sara could. "Damn wizards can do anything."

"Maybe we're not in a movie," Sara elaborated, "but this world he sent us to has too many similarities to the movie's premise not to be Frozen." Sara laid down the basic plot of the movie for the two of them – Mick, of course, wouldn't know about it either – and then finally, Ava believed in the theory. But still, there was one thing she couldn't quite look past.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ava then asked her. she did not sound accusatory, but she did want an explanation, assuming Sara had known for a while and had refused to share it with her.

"Because I literally just figured it out," Sara said. "I'm not an expert. I haven't watched the movie." But the movie had been so popular that Sara at least knew the basic premise, that one song, and not more than that.

"Me neither," Ava responded, shrugging. Mick remained suspiciously quiet at this moment, but neither of the ladies decided to ask him about it – he wasn't going to tell either way.

"I think I know what we need to do," Sara then said.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"I need to go back to the palace," Sara said. "This world probably plays by Disney rules. And if so, there's a man waiting in the palace, ready to cure me with a kiss." She didn't like it, especially because it wasn't fair towards Ava, but that is what they had to do. If she wasn't mistaken, whatever role Snart played, he was meant to be the love interest in the story. As such, Sara silently forgave him for his strange behavior towards her.

Ava looked understandably disappointed, but eventually, she did untie the reindeer's reins and mounted the sleigh. Mick climbed aboard as well.

"You're going to have to give me directions," Ava told her.

"Sure," Sara said, trying to cover up another chill running down her spine by wrapping the fur cloak even closer to her body. "And please hurry – I don't want to turn to ice."


	12. Savages

**I know, I'm way too early (it's not even 9AM here!) but I have a busy day ahead and if I don't update now, I won't have the chance until Saturday, so I'm doing it now. This is going to be one crazy season. I knew that after watching the first episode, but right now I'm finally believing it. Evil fairy godmother, and everything that comes with it.**

 **Also, quick announcement, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month. It should have no effect on the progress and updating of this story, but if it does by the end of the month... well, now you know.**

 **PikachuFan18: She only knows basic plot, that one song, and knows nothing of the Hans twist. It's gonna be fun! And hey, Mick wouldn't be Mick if he wasn't blunt (but I'm glad that went well, I think I'm not good at portraying Mick).** **Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Jess Maximoff: Yes, good thing indeed (but she doesn't know it yet). Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AlexCraigWrites: Mick in Frozen indeed! I first wanted to put him in Aladdin, but I changed my mind about that. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Wally was nervous.

Up until now, there have been more than enough reasons to be nervous. This alternate Earth – without any sufficient sanitary systems – had accepted him as one of their own, these people talked to him as if they knew him. And then Amaya somehow ended up here as well, but he later learned she just looked like her and had the same name. his speed had been taken away and he was forced to participate in activities he was told to like. The only explanation for his 'memory loss', as the tribe put it, was an unfortunate accident that happened outside village borders that left him confused and not knowing what was going on. As such, the tribespeople helped him and explained everything he wanted to know, in the hopes of "getting the old Wally back".

The news of the arrival of white-skinned people with bad intentions spread like wildfire, and Wally especially focused on the detail that one of them was threatening Amaya and Cocoum's arranged marriage. So when Cocoum rallied some men to come with him and face the pale man, Wally wanted to come along.

He had expected to see any white person. He had not expected to come across Nate.

At first, he did not want to believe it, but the evidence was far greater. Nate was here, too! On top of that, Wally understood what Nate said, and only then did he realize he had been talking in a different language than English to the tribespeople, while Nate spoke exclusively English.

They captured Nate for the murder of Cocoum and they brought him to the village. After a half-an-hour walk, they arrived at the tribe, the place Wally had to call home for two days now. There were a couple of huts, built to withstand all weather conditions of the area. There was a lot of open space as well, and a big fireplace in the center of the village. Nate was dragged inside one of the bigger huts, where they usually kept their animals, but which was now empty. Amaya wanted to follow him inside, but her father forbade her to see him.

That's when the conversation started, and Wally listened in. They easily came to the conclusion that their prisoner would be killed at dawn, and the rest of the white-skinned heathens would die soon after. Amaya ran off, possibly to a secret hide-out, and Wally dared not follow her. she was in a bad mood, and he had learned not to bother her when she was in a bad mood.

With all the formalities out of the way, Wally approached the chief, Amaya's father. It was always best to ask permission before doing something.

"May I guard the prisoner, sir?" For a moment, the chief said nothing. Then the answer followed.

"Yes, you may." Wally nodded as thanks and headed to the hut. With a bit of luck, it was the Nate he knew. In the worst case, Nate would react strangely to this tribesman talking to him. At least Wally would be closer to knowing how many Legends were trapped in this world: it's either two, or one.

* * *

Nate leaned against the big wooden pole in the middle of the hut. From his position, he could clearly see outside of the hut – consequently, anyone could see him try to escape if they only turned their heads.

He had already decided not to struggle before he reached the village. Thomas screwed up big time – he killed that guy! – and now they needed a scapegoat, someone to blame and kill, and that was the nearest white man. There was no point in escaping since he'd definitely be dead before he could reach the edge of the village. Either way, it wasn't a matter or if he was going to die, but when.

He wished to have spoken with Amaya one more time before they were separated. But even before they walked into the village, Amaya was taken aside by the chief and kept away from Nate. all the men in the village gathered, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they discussed the method of execution. What would it be, beheading or hanging?

Nate closed his eyes. He intended to spend the rest of his short time reminiscing about the good times he's had. Traveling around with the Legends, the studies at university, Amaya… especially Amaya. Every moment they spent together was exponentially better than the previous one, and she definitely changed his life for the better.

He was a realist. He did not believe in forces of destiny or anything similar. Things happen because people make them happen. But he and Amaya had found each other, despite their different time zones and backstories. He experienced this as 'meant to be', but the universe had made up its mind and decided that it could not be.

Footsteps were coming closer and Nate opened his eyes. Another cruel trick of the universe! He wouldn't have to only face the image of the woman he loved, but also the face of a good friend from Central City. The Wally from this world stood in front of him and glanced hastily over his shoulder, as if to check whether anyone was watching, before looking straight at Nate. It did feel unsettling.

"Nate?" Wally said. "Please tell me that's you."

Nate's eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief. Wally stared at him with big eyes, waiting for any reaction, and Nate couldn't help but stare back at him. A smile appeared.

"Wally!" He exclaimed, nearly too loud. He couldn't believe it – this was really the Wally he met in Central City. If he wasn't, then Nate shouldn't have been able to understand what he was saying.

Wally nodded, now also grinning, and almost jumped, overjoyed they had finally found each other, even though neither of them knew they were looking for each other.

"Man, you have no idea how glad I am to see you," Wally said, and Nate nodded enthusiastically.

"Same! I'm just glad I'm not all alone here." Despite the distractions provided by this world, Nate couldn't help but feel lonely, especially in Jamestown. He was the only time traveler and the only one spooked by Merlyn's face. Stumbling upon Wally was the second best thing that had happened to him in this world, and it made him feel hopeful towards the idea of finding the other Legends and going back home.

"You woke up here, in the village?" Nate asked.

"I did," he said, "Big scare to see her face and realizing it's not Amaya." Nate couldn't agree more with that statement. "And you?"

"Woke up on a ship to found a colony. Then I met Amaya and…" He trailed off, and the grin wore off, too. If this was Merlin's work, that was one cruel and twisted wizard.

"And things started going south," Wally finished the sentence. "Yeah, I noticed."

"She's not the only familiar face here," Nate said, to move the conversation along. How long would they be able to talk without anyone knowing that the guard was having a friendly chat with the prisoner? "Malcolm Merlyn's doppelgänger is leading the expedition."

Wally grimaced. "That sucks." Nate nodded in response. He didn't want to get into detail – if Nate escaped this situation, Merlyn was going to try and kill him for treason anyway. He basically was the Merlyn they knew, but without the skills as an archer.

"How did they react to me?" Nate then asked Wally. For all the things he had heard them say, Nate had still only understood the many profane things Amaya shouted in the distance. Yes, of course, they probably decided on killing him, but he was curious about the other decisions the tribe had made.

"They want to wage war, against 'your kind'," Wally said, using quotation marks. "White skins are evil, and all."

Nate shrugged. "Can't blame them." it's not like this would be the first race murder in history. "I'm going to be killed first, right?"

Wally nodded sadly. "Your execution is at dawn."

At least he'd have one last night to live. As he already decided, he was going to make the most out of it by reminiscing about the good times. but watching Wally, his mind wandered off to the man Thomas had killed. He had lived here, and loved here. And this gnawed at Nate.

"Was he a good man?"

Wally nodded, knowing who Nate was talking about. "He was. People liked him, and he was a good warrior, too. I believe he was going to marry Amaya when you arrived."

Really? That man was going to be Amaya's husband? If the Amaya from this world was going to be happy with him, Nate deeply regretted Thomas killing him. she did seem distraught when he died, and Nate could only imagine how everyone else reacted to the news.

"Alright," Nate said – it didn't help to dwell too much on this topic. "We're both here now, which is great, so untie me and run us back home." Wally stayed silent and looked down. Nate tilted his head. "You can do that, right?"

"If I had my speed, I would've already left." Nate understood this – until today, Wally had no idea that his friend was close, too. "What about you, can't steel up?"

Nate shook his head. "Whatever that wizard did to us, he must have taken away our powers as well." And that wasn't all Merlin's taken away… Nate did not mention that his blood won't clot, but at the moment that information wasn't relevant. He was probably going to be dead within twelve hours if they didn't find a way out, and then blood clotting wasn't the biggest problem.

"Hopefully it's temporary," Wally said.

"I hope so, too." It would be a great feeling, to turn to steel again. He'd rip through the rope and run back to Jamestown to give Merlyn a beating before he'd allow Wally to bring them back home.

There was a voice from outside the hut calling for Wally. The speedster turned his head and shouted something back in the incomprehensible language.

Nate frowned. "You need to go?"

"They want me to prepare for the oncoming battle. Sorry." Wally walked to the entrance but stopped in the door opening. He turned to Nate again. "If I could free you, I could."

"They'd lock you up, too," Nate guessed. They weren't going to be happy if someone let their prisoner go. "We'll figure something out. You go prepare for war."

Still a bit wary about the tribe, Wally walked off. Once again, Nate was alone. He noticed the sun had started to set, and it had gotten darker. Once again, he wondered why the universe would hurt him so much, what he'd done to deserve this, and Nate hoped for a miracle.


	13. War

**So... Charlie, am I right? She's... one of a kind, really. Don't know what to think of her yet, but after she's done some stuff on the show to help the Legends, I'll be able to form an opinion about her.**

 **Jess Maximoff: Yeah, someone's gotta suffer. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Wally is a good friend, so yeah, he'd definitely comfort Nate. And I know, right? Right now, the episode titles alone is enough to make me facepalm and smile because, seriously, they've upped their episode title game for this season. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

The wind brought in a cold morning breeze, which was welcome within the warm palace walls. Zari stirred – she hadn't slept that well in such a long time. Maybe it was the prospect of going home, or possibly that she now found a place where she could be at rest that wasn't the Waverider.

She was already awake when they knocked on the door. As a rule, she refused to get up and open the door. She did not want to face anyone right now.

"Zari?" Ray asked, "There's someone at the door."

"I know," she responded, sitting upright in the bed and deciding against glaring at him. Let me have this one moment of peace before being thrust into another adventure. But that was too much to ask at this moment.

The door opened and the visitors walked into her room without any regard for her privacy.

"Guards, arrest that man!" Damien Darhk said, pointing at Ray. Then, he glanced at Constantine. For just one second, uncertainty flickered in his eyes and he moved his arm. "And that man as well."

He had brought two guards with him. Ray stood up from the ground and walked backward away from the guard that had to arrest him. he was too anxious to bring out a word or ramble to the guests. In the meantime, Constantine just sat up from his lying position and otherwise did not move.

Zari briefly glanced at John's genie lamp. It stood on the couch, but Constantine had placed a pillow on top of it. So far, it was hidden from Damien's sight. That was good – it would be extremely unfortunate if Damien discovered the lamp and got his hands on a genie, especially since it would be Constantine.

Once the two men each had a guard standing close to them and holding them captive, Damien turned to Zari with a disappointed look on her face and his hands in his sides. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked her. Zair only stared and sighed.

"So I can't have guests anymore?" she said, folding her arms and not breaking eye contact.

Damien sighed deeply in exasperation. "You know fully well that you can't bring them into your room." He pointed at Ray. "That's the same man who posed as a prince." Then, he turned to Constantine with a confused look in his eyes. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"John Constantine, master of the dark ––"

"They are my guests," Zari interrupted him. "And they are staying here." Her voice carried authority. She turned her head to Ray and his guard. "Don't you touch him." Almost instantly, the guard let go of Ray's arm. With only one glance at Constantine's guard, the man released the warlock.

"Okay, what do you want?" Damien asked her, clearly getting fed up with Zari's behavior towards him as well as the disregard for the rules he made as vizier. "Marry for love, wasn't it? if you'd want to do it with one of those meager boys…" He scowled and nodded his head at the two, especially at Ray. "Your father would never allow you to marry one of these two. Guards!" Despite the authoritarian voice, Zari's gaze was still upon them. slowly and hesitantly, they approached their respective prisoners again.

Zari glared at Damien. Damien glared right back at her. "They are trespassing. They will be detained and this time, you'll be lucky if they keep their heads." He began to make his way back to the door, Ray and his guard following while Constantine stubbornly remained seated in a comfortable position.

"You do not get to decide who stays with me," Zari responded, raising her voice despite not being that far apart from one another.

Damien breathed through his nose and sharply turned around, feigning a smile.

"Actually, I can," he said, "I'm the head of security. I'm the vizier!"

"And I am the princess." They glared at one another once again, trying to assert their influence over the other person, unwilling to budge. As a member of the royal family, he should obey her. but since princess Jasmine was a minor, she should listen to the vizier. They were trapped in this vicious circle.

"Um, guys? You need to see this."

"Not now, Ray," Zari said without looking at him. I am trying to save your life over here.

"You might want to listen to him," Constantine said. At about the same time, Damien turned his head to Ray – and the balcony – and he found himself staring at the view of the city, staring at what Ray and Constantine were seeing, too.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with the fraud," Damien responded. Before he had said this, Zari already turned her head to see what Ray and Constantine were worried about.

There was something about the skyline that did not seem right. The noises from the city weren't supposed to reach this far into the palace, either. On top of that, there was this rhythmic boom, boom, boom that definitely hadn't been there before.

Black smoke reached in a small column to the blue sky. Full-scale fires were eating away the many buildings in the city. Perhaps the booms belonged to some heavy artillery, like catapults. And on the far horizon, where she should've been able to see the golden sand, she only saw a sea of red and black – an army.

"Crap," Damien said and he shook his head. Upon seeing the carnage, the guards had promptly let go of the two prisoners so that the vizier could command them to help out their brothers on the battlefield. Damien glared at Zari. "You should've kept your tiger in check."

"You have a tiger?" Ray asked, more out of curiosity than surprise. Constantine nodded approvingly.

"What is happening?" Zari asked Damien.

"That prince, Achmed," the vizier responded. There was an angry frown on his face. "He must have taken your tiger's actions as an insult to himself and now, it looks like they've declared war on us."

Zari wanted to say something, but she was tongue-tied. What could she possibly say in this situation? It wasn't her who set the tiger on a prince she's never met. That had been the Jasmine before Zari took her place in this fantasy her mind had made up. And what exactly did this deviation from the original story say about her and her mind?

"Stay here, stay safe," Damien told her, and he turned to the guards. "Call everyone to arms. Agrabah must be protected."

With these words, Damien and the guards left the room. Ray, Zari, and Constantine were left alone to think about the information they have and the situation her mind's world had thrust them into.

"Saved by war," Ray said, looking gloomily at the city. Zari approached the balcony as well, but she did not step into the sunlight, keeping her distance from the actual edge.

"This is horrible," she said.

"And it's not your fault," Ray told her. Zari looked at him and he nodded at her to enforce his opinion. "We don't always have control about what our minds conjure up.

"It doesn't make sense," Zari said, shaking her head. The wind carried the screams of the victims inside her room, and they weren't easy to ignore. "The prince I supposedly angered… he was a throwaway joke. Nothing bad should come from it."

"It doesn't have to," Constantine chimed in, finally standing up from the couch. "so long as we don't get killed in here, we're fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zari asked him. Constantine shrugged nonchalantly.

"If we die in here, we die in the real world," he explained as if it were the most normal and natural thing in the world. "What's a body without a mind? You'd be braindead."

Neither Ray nor Zari knew how to respond to that and as such, an awkward silence fell in the room as the terrified high-pitched shouts of the battle echoed in the background.

"So," Constantine eventually continued, rubbing his hands. "Who's ready to leave?"

"And let them be killed?" Ray said, frowning. "I can't leave knowing innocents are being murdered." Constantine groaned and rolled his eyes at him.

"They're not real, mate! They're a fabrication of either one of your imaginations! Nobody real or important is dying out there. We leave, these background characters won't ever have existed."

Ray struggled with the fact that by leaving, thousands of innocent, and – let's face it – unreal people were going to be left behind in Zari's mind. still, he eventually did nod with a grim expression on his face, agreeing to leave.

"All right then," Constantine said, "Let's go."

But Zari wasn't quite done yet. She had shifted her focus from the people in the city to the flames. There definitely were enemy soldiers running around in the city. And since the city is in flames, Zari could not help but wonder why they used such a strategy, for this fire was spreading rapidly and could possibly block their way out of the city.

But what if there was one particular arsonist in the enemy army that had nothing better to do than to lit a house on fire and watch it burn?

"What if this is not me?" she said. Ray frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. she turned to them.

"We could be trapped here with four Legends, right?" she looked primarily at Constantine, who had his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Theoretically, it could be possible. Otherwise, that fourth soul is in someone else's mind. And then we'd be going right to him."

"But what if he's here," Zari insisted, pointing outside the window. "What if he's in the city."

Ray finally understood what Zari was getting to, mostly because the conversation of someone else being here awakened his own thought process. He came to the same conclusion as her.

"Mick," he breathed and Zari nodded. Constantine remained emotionless and just glanced at each one of them.

"Possibly," Zari answered.

"So what do you suggest we do, then?" Constantine asked. "We can't just run in there and expect to find him within a minute or so."

Zari did not have an immediate answer to that. She wasn't exactly keen on running straight into danger to rescue Mick, but on the other hand, if they left without him, she wasn't too happy at the thought that Mick's consciousness would be temporarily stuck in her mind. One thing was sure: they either left without him, or not at all.

"We'll think of something," Ray said, speaking for both of them. Constantine sighed, walked back to the couch and sat down in it. Zari was certain they would find a way to notify Mick if he was out there. And if they didn't, they would have to face the flames and the soldiers to get to him, anyway.


	14. True Love's Kiss

**What an episode! I especially loved Constantine in this episode. "I'm not losing another kid"... I love that character and his interactions with Ray. I'm not sure where Nora stands right now, but we'll see what she does next episode. (I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna ship Nora and Ray, though they're a cute couple in real life)**

 **Jess Maximoff: We're almost at the climax; I can't make it too easy, now. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Zari grew in bad times, so of course her mind would warp it like that. And no, there's no other Mick. They just believe that Mick might be out there. They're wrong, but they don't know that yet. Either way, Zari wouldn't want Mick to stay in her mind while everyone else leaves. And I have seen all episode titles they've revealed so far... From now on, we'll just have to not be surprised when something happens because of course it would happen, it's crazy enough to work. The theme for this season seems to be silly and magical and the one thing that doesn't look silly is Constantine and his problem, whatever that is.** **Thanks for the review!**

 **cotychan: I update this story weekly on Fridays, and I like my current update schedule. Though I'm glad you want to read what happens next faster, you will have to be patient. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Almost there."

Ava had been driving as quickly as she could, encouraging the reindeer to run faster. While she tried to keep the sleigh straight with this speed, she barely had any time to look at Sara or try to keep her warm. Mick didn't help much, either, especially since was grumpy about not having his heat gun with him. often, Ava would say something. Mick would just grumble something under his breath, while Sara would respond with words. It was one way to verify how she was doing without looking away from the road.

"You'd better be," Sara responded. Her voice was hoarse and had grown softer than the last time she'd spoken. Ava dared to glance at her while the reindeer galloped.

Sara was now almost completely white. Her skin couldn't possibly grow paler, and there were only three or four distinguishably big locks of hair that had not yet turned white. They still had time, but how long was Sara going to last in this weather?

"How are you holding up?"

"Peachy," Sara answered. "It's getting colder. Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Ava admired her strength, but during these rare moments, that strength was only endurance and Sara trying hard not to succumb to the cold. Today, that endurance presented itself as pretending to be fine, speaking loudly and confidently to mask her dying, even though her appearance betrays her current state.

"She can," Mick said. "She's a tough one." Neither of the women knew how exactly to respond to this, but Sara did appreciate the support and possible compliment.

"I'll make it," Sara said. "We can get the stupid fairytale kiss out of the way and then we can go looking for a way out of this world."

Mick nodded approvingly, and Ava nodded as well. "Yeah." She had nothing else to say about it. It was a solid plan – at least if Sara made it out alive. Even though she was convinced Sara was going to be okay, Ava couldn't help but doubt and despair.

Another hour passed before the castle and the now fully frozen lake finally came into view. Ava hurried the reindeer to go even faster, but she had no idea whether it had any effect on their general speed. Still, after twenty minutes, the sleigh was parked in the castle's courtyard.

Sara looked around. This was only the second time she saw it, and this was the first time that it was empty. Last time, snow was only starting to fall. Now, there lay six inches of virgin snow, only disturbed by the lumbering sleigh. It had looked better when there were people here – without any sign of life, this courtyard just looked deserted, dull and lifeless.

Ava hurried to the back of the sleigh, where Sara was lying. She picked her and would have presumably carried her all the way, but the assassin insisted she could walk. It didn't stop Ava from supporting her so she wouldn't fall over or slip on some snow. Mick had decided to walk behind them and possibly be their security detail. Not that they needed it, but Mick didn't really do much.

Well, he did open the door for them when they struggled to open it themselves. Immediately, Sara breathed in delight when the warm air from inside the palace reached her. It did not stop the cold, but it did relieve her, even for a little while.

"The stairs," Sara said. Ava directed her to the stairs and despite some difficulties, they managed to climb it together eventually, with Mick waiting at the top of the stairs. Ava saw Sara's reasoning – higher ground might be warmer than the cold ground, but still – how did this castle withstand the cold? Ava did not particularly feel a difference in temperature after climbing the stairs.

They walked through many corridors. Sara seemed to be looking for a specific room – none of them knew which one it was or where in the castle it was located – or maybe for the man who looked like Snart. About halfway through the next corridor, Sara shivered intensely and another lock of blonde hair turned white.

As fate would have it, Snart's doppelgänger turned around the corner. As he noticed Sara, he immediately rushed to her side. As Mick noticed him, he clenched his fist and had to restrain himself from doing anything stupid at the moment. Snart ignored Mick, luckily, and he placed a hand on Sara's head.

"You're—" cold, he may have wanted to say. Or possibly something else. He changed mid-sentence and turned to Ava. "What happened?"

"Ice penetrates her heart," Mick said, keeping his eyes on the doppelgänger.

"Can you get her someplace warm?" Ava asked him.

Snart nodded. "Of course." He led the way and Sara, Ava and Mick followed him. He did not speak much to them, though he did sometimes glance over his shoulder.

Not much later, Snart walked into a room and held the door open. It was a spacious living room with a balcony and a view of the courtyard. There was one couch in the middle of the room, only one of two pieces of furniture – the small wooden table had been pushed into the corner. And, most importantly, a warm flame was lit in the fireplace.

Ava placed Sara on the couch and then straightened her back again. Mick had stayed close to the door and just looked into the room. An awkward silence fell upon the room as Sara relaxed, albeit slightly, in the presence of the fire.

"Can I have some privacy?" Snart, eventually asked, looking sideways at Ava. In turn, she glanced at Sara, who nodded. It pained Ava to leave her alone in this situation, but she also couldn't stand to watch Snart physically save him.

"I'll just—" Ava stumbled over her words. "I'll guard the door." She made her way to the door and left the room. Mick followed her out of the room, but kept his eyes on Snart until he had closed the door behind him;

Snart and Sara were now alone in the room.

The silence was deafening. Neither one seemed to know what to say. Snart just stared at Sara, studying her from head to toe, while Sara wished he wouldn't say something super cheesy. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You don't look well." If that was what he started with, maybe he could stick to this decent behavior and not act as if he loved her. But since he was designed to be the love interest, she'd have to kiss him either way. It wouldn't be cheating, she reminded herself. The worst part, she probably wouldn't even mind it. The guy may look like Snart, but it wasn't him. It was just a means to an end. After that, she could turn her back to this world forever and enjoy her life with Ava and get back to traveling with the Legends.

Sara shrugged as a response. "Maybe. The warmth helps."

He slowly approached and knelt next to her. maybe he'd wanted to put a hand on her head to feel just how cold she was, but he refrained from doing so.

"So, what is this all about?"

"Magic," Sara said. "I'm literally freezing to death."

Snart grimaced. "That's not pleasant."

"It's not." Sara took a deep breath. now came the part that would save her. "Only an act of true love can save me."

A surprised Snart raised his eyebrows. Not the reaction Sara had been expecting, but then again, she wasn't expecting any reaction in particular, really. "Where'd you hear that?"

"An expect." Silence fell again, and every passing second was excruciating. Her body was getting used to the warmth and it felt like it was working harder to make Sara feel colder again.

Snart nodded once, solemnly. He leaned in closer to her. Despite knowing it had to happen, she felt a little flutter. The last time she'd kissed his doppelgänger, he died shortly after. She wondered how it would feel this time around…

"If only there was someone who loved you." Snart pulled back and stood up, walking away from her and towards the window.

That son of a bitch.

"So you're the villain of the story." How fitting. Considering the casting, she shouldn't be surprised he turned out to be the bad guy. If she wasn't freezing to death, she would have faced him in a fight and tried to kick his ass. But she was so cold she could hardly stand on her own two feet anymore without any help.

"No. I'll be the hero. Your sister is the villain." He spoke calmly, not maliciously.

"So, this is your big plan?" Sara asked, trying to push herself upright on the couch. "Let me die, take the throne or whatever, live long and be the king."

Snart turned to her again and shrugged. "Basically." He approached her again but did not come close enough for Sara to try and hit him. "But first I'll need to get rid of your sister. As the queen, she has the right to the throne and that is a problem. I guess the guards will follow along when they learn her magic killed you. She's a threat to the kingdom and must be taken down."

Her sister. Laurel.

No.

"I won't let you kill her." It had become harder to convince herself this man was nothing like the Leonard Snart she knew, but that was the least of her worries right now.

"You can't threaten me." He stared at her intensely – eyes not filled with hate, but indifference. "You are dying. there is nothing that you can do. I have her in the dungeon and when she hears what she's done, she's going to beg me to kill her. I'll bring summer back to this country." He spoke in such a profound way as if he truly believed he was the savior of Arendelle, the hero of the story.

"I will kick your ass," Sara said. At the same time, another shiver went down her spine and her body turned a bit colder, her hair whiter and her skin paler.

"No," Snart replied. He stopped in front of the door and did not even bother to turn his head to her. "You'll die as you've spent your entire life. Alone."

With those words, he exited the room, leaving a freezing Sara behind. Now he wasn't distracting her anymore, Sara focused on moving closer to the fireplace. Snart hadn't bothered to douse the fire, possibly because he believed Sara couldn't properly move anymore.

She took a deep breath, imagining how she would crawl closer to the fire. This was going to take a while.

* * *

The waiting was horrible.

Ava had always been a patient person. But today, she paced up and down the hallway, her hands behind her back, glancing at the door every ten seconds. Seriously, how long did it take them to kiss? It did not help that Mick was also feeling rather impatient about the entire situation, and kept on mumbling about wanting to do something, and about burning that particular piece of tapestry. Ava wasn't in the mood to call him out on it.

Maybe her frustration also played a role. If the solution is true love's kiss, then why wouldn't Ava kissing Sara work? She could already hear Sara say it: we're in a movie, so we need to stick to the movie's rule. Besides, Sara has kissed multiple people before. it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a means to an end so that she hopefully wouldn't be frozen.

Still, Ava couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She knew all too well how Sara thought about that crook. Or, well, the one she traveled through time with.

Finally, the door creaked open. Snart stepped out of the room, silently and solemnly closing the door behind him. Ava marched up to him and her attention was drawn to the saddened look on his face and posture. Mick had lifted his head and eyed the doppelgänger with a frown.

"What happened?" she asked him. "Did Sara—"

"She passed away before I could save her," he said. He folded his hands together and looked genuinely sorrowful. "I am afraid we were too late."

Mick folded his arms, a suspicious look in his eyes. Ava, on the other hand, became numb. Sara Lance, dead? She shook her head.

"No, it can't be." She's not dead. Even if he was telling the truth, she couldn't believe him. She was unable to. Her Sara Lance would not die like this, in a stupid animated movie world.

"I know it's hard to believe," Snart said. "But she has died."

Mick had joined the duo, and his constant staring had made the doppelgänger nervous. When Snart finally turned his head to Mick, the arsonist only said one word. "Liar."

Ava glanced at Mick briefly before looking at the doppelgänger again and decided she'd take his judgment over Snart's any day. She took a step to the left and Snart moved with her, blocking her passage to the room. She felt the overwhelming need to punch him in the face but refrained from doing so. She should at least give him a proper warning.

"Let me through."

She tried again, this time taking a step to the right. Again Snart blocked her way. For a moment, his true nature shimmered through the cracks in the mask that Mick had made. "She's dead. Let it go."

"I know, for a fact, that she's not dead."

The coldness in his voice had not thrown them off, as he'd hoped, and Ava's response was enough for him to know they weren't going to believe him. What little emotion there still was in his face had disappeared. he stared at her with an indifferent look in his eyes, as if he had already won.

"And what will you do about it?" he sneered, "She doesn't have long anyway. This country will need a monarch, and that is going to be me."

Ava shook her head. "Not yet."

Mick punched him in the face. He staggered sideways, away from him and Ava. She followed him and landed another blow on him. he was not unconscious, but it would hopefully leave him too disoriented and in pain to act.

Mick 'guarded' the doppelgänger while Ava ran into the room. Sara was still alive, thank goodness, but she had taken it upon herself to crawl out of the couch and towards the dying fire. She seemed to have difficulty moving, groaning as she pulled herself towards her goal.

"Damn it, Lance." Ava rushed to her side and helped her stand up. "You could've just waited."

"I didn't know how long it would take," Sara responded. She flashed a brief and weak grin to the Director of the Time Bureau before reverting back to a pained expression on her face. "He's not the right one."

"So what now?" Ava asked her as she walked the assassin out of the room. If Sara didn't immediately respond, Ava was going to try and break that curse herself. Outside the room, Snart still lay on the ground and Mick still shot dirty looks at him.

"Laurel is here," Sara responded. Mick turned his head to her and frowned.

"What?"

"He told me," Sara nodded at the other end of the hallway, possibly the direction she wanted to go into. "She's in the dungeon here."

Briefly, Ava was rendered speechless. She knew a lot of time had passed and that their trek from the ice palace to the trolls wasn't made in a particularly big hurry, but it seemed unlikely someone had gone and captured Laurel during that time span. "What do you—"

"We need to get her out of there," Sara said, now already leaning forward to get them moving, "He's gonna kill her."

Ava wanted to protest. Truly, she did. But two thoughts crossed her minds, one more sorrowful than the other. What if Sara believed this because her mind was affected by the cold? It could have also crept up in her brain, making it harder for her to move or possibly even think properly. But, on the other hand, what if Laurel indeed was here? Movie logic always did differ from real life logic. And if Laurel was locked up, Sara was not going to let her big sister stay locked up or be killed by Snart.

"Do you know the way?"

Sara shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

Together, they started to make their way through the hallway, when Mick demanded their attention.

"What about him?" he pointed at Snart. Sara glanced at him and shrugged.

"Leave him here," she said. That was all she had to say about it, and soon the two women returned to the nearest flight of stairs. Mick stayed with the unconscious traitor in a moment of indecision, but he audibly sighed out in desperation and he trudged behind the duo. Staying alone in this crazy world was worse than braving it alone.

Now, they just had to find Laurel. If she was in these castle's dungeons.


	15. Execution

**I especially liked Mick this episode. P** **robably because of the way he dealt with Tagumo. Also, I do not trust Nate's dad... (of course the government will get involved with the fugitives...) Next chapter, I may make some predictions for the remainder of the season, but I want to see Mr. Heywood in action a bit more before sharing my predictions.**

 **Jess Maximoff: Snart is this world's Hans, so of course he'd be the villain** **. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Glad you liked the dialogue. I was trying to recreate what was said in the movie, but then with Snart and Sara. Crazy seems to be their default now,** **and I am thoroughly enjoying myself.** **Congrats on being the 50th reviewer and thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Generally, no. Well, not for this story, since it is all planned and written down. You can give me a request and if I like it (I'm not going to write something I don't want to write) I may write it in the future - not now, however, I'm doing NaNoWriMo, but if I like, I may write it in December. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Nate barely slept that night.

He was too deep in thought to actually sleep. Sure, he'd tried, but every time it came, he jolted awake. It wasn't easy to sleep while you were tied to a wooden pole with no blankets whatsoever or anything else to protect from the cold. By the time the village started to wake up, Nate had barely closed his eyes for an hour or so.

On a brighter note, at least he could see the sunrise one last time. It was a beautiful sight when the dark turned into light and the black was pushed away by the yellow and orange rays of a rising sun. The only thing that spoiled the beautiful sight was the noise. The village had awoken and though Nate could not see it, they prepared for war.

Not much later, two men walked into the hut. They had dressed and pained their faces for the war with the English. They freed Nate from the pole, but they immediately tied his hands to his back again. Each grabbing an arm, they pulled him out of the hut. Nate did not struggle.

Everyone, even the women, had dressed for the oncoming battle. Nate looked at the crowd, searching for Wally and Amaya's faces, but he saw neither. He had expected Amaya would be kept away from him and it would've been nice to see Wally somewhere, if only for moral support.

The chief placed a rope around Nate's neck, to prevent him from escaping and to make sure he would follow them to the execution place. Then, the procession began. The chief walked in the front, proud and in his ceremonial robes, his staff in one hand and the other end of Nate's rope in the other hand. Behind Nate and the guards walked the rest of the tribe, all in a neat line and a spear in their hands. They did not know yet about the firepower the English had with their artillery – however good the natives were, they did not stand a chance against the guns.

The march just dragged on and on, and Nate zoned out for the bigger part, just mindlessly walking alone. Soon enough, they had arrived at the place of execution. It was a large rock, nearly a cliff, and they climbed it. Only a select few were climbing to the top with Nate, where he would be executed for everyone to see. The first casualty of war.

He wondered what they would do? Push him over the edge? That could definitely kill him. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

Nate glanced over the edge. There, between the trees, he saw the English – lead by Merlyn – approach them. Apparently, they had also decided to go to war. Nothing surprising there: the 'redskins' had taken one of their men captive. He was certain Thomas only told them about Nate being 'kidnapped' by the Native Americans, and that this was the reason why they showed up.

The guards around him pushed him on his knees and forced his head on a flat stone. _So that's it,_ Nate thought. A beheading, in front of the Englishmen. If Merlyn and the chief wanted war, this was exactly what they would get.

Nate closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

Wally made sure to stay as close to Nate as he possibly could. Nate may not have been able to find him in the crowd, but Wally managed to walk right behind him as they made their way to the remote execution place. The march was fast-paced, and the road was smooth. They arrived at the spot faster than Wally had expected it.

They brought Nate to the top of the rock, placing his head on a piece of rock. His guard pushed him down to his knees and Nate stayed down. If Nate could turn to steel in this strange world, he would do that and possibly jump off the cliff, knowing he would survive the impact. Or he would run straight down and push everyone out of his way. Then, it was just a matter of being faster than the natives.

Wally wanted to stand closer to Nate, for moral support, but his way was blocked. The young speedster could only watch the scene play out. Someone handed a weapon to the chief – a long staff with a sharpened piece of stone attached to the end, perfectly sized for human necks. The executioner's blade. Wally closed his eyes as the chief raised the weapon and swung it down.

"No!"

Wally opened his eyes and released his breath. Amaya had arrived! She had run towards Nate and placed herself on top of him – more specifically, placing her neck over his. The chief pulled the staff out of its trajectory and to his own body.

"Step aside, daughter," he asked, his voice echoing over the field below. The Englishmen were able to hear the ensuing conversation, but they could not understand a word of what was said.

"I will not let you kill him," Amaya said, not moving an inch and glaring at her father.

The chief placed the sharpened end on the staff on the ground and stared at his daughter. "We have discussed this, and still you would die for this stranger?"

"I love him, father," Amaya responded without hesitation. The chief flinched and he almost staggered backward in shock.

"He killed one of our own," the chief stated, hopefully to convince Amaya to step aside so that he could do what they had all came here for.

"He did not," Wally said before Amaya could. He had underestimated how loud this would sound once it came out of his mouth, and the chief turned his head to Wally. Subsequently, all eyes turned to him and if he could, Wally would sink through the ground.

"Did that man kill your brother?" the chief asked him after a long uncomfortable silence. How could he still sound so calm with the war almost upon him, and a prisoner to kill before him? Wally took a couple of steps closer, towards the chief, though he did not come too close.

"No, he did not," Wally said, taking a moment to look Nate in the eye. "My… brother only died because his friend was afraid of us. I could see it in his eyes." Wally ran his eyes across the rows of Englishmen at the bottom of the cliff and found the face he was looking for – the face of the boy that had started this spree of violence, whether he liked it or not. "It was a mistake, and the man ran. This man must have stayed behind to take the blame."

"It is true." The chief turned to his daughter again, who had spoken up. To protect him, she still had her neck upon Nate's. "Look around you. Is this what you want, father?" Amaya took a breath before continuing. "This is my decision. What will yours be?"

The chief turned to look around at the soon-to-be-battlefield, and Wally followed suit. On the tribe's side, the archers stood ready to draw their bows and fire their arrows, standing in position to do a great deal of damage to the Englishmen, who aimed their guns at the chief and were prepared to fire before he could land a blow on Nate.

After long introspection and after a gush of wind brushed against his face, the chief took the weapon in his two hands and raised it into the air. Tensions rose as everyone awaited his words.

"This man will not die today. If blood will be spilled, it will not start with me."

The chief lay down his staff and the archers relaxed. On the other side, the Englishmen exchanged some confused looks – had they understood what the chief had said? – and slowly lowered their guns, much to Merlyn's displeasure. Right in front of his eyes, Amaya helped Nate stand up and they embraced each other, in full view of everyone on both sides.

It happened so quickly, but Wally saw the build-up happen. Merlyn snatched the gun from the boy standing next to him – the one that killed Cocoum – and aimed for the chief. Nate turned his head to the villain at the right time and noticed what the man wanted to do.

A gunshot rang out.


	16. Escape

**Predictions for the remaining ten episodes!**

 **-not much on Hank; I'd hoped for another secret agenda scene, but I didn't get it. Still, I don't trust him.**

 **-Charlie may be on Hank's radar once he finds out her secret. She's a fugitive, she may be useful.**

 **-Nora Darhk will return in the end, possibly at Ray's request, and may get a relationship with Ray. (I do not necessarily agree with this one, but it's predictable.)**

 **-The guy from Constantine's visions is the angel Manny. Rising Darkness references and some Constantine show backstory, possibly how the show was supposed to end if they were allowed to finish at least the season instead of stopping at episode 13, such as John possibly locking the angel away and then him escaping after the Legends freed Mallus.**

 **-Mona and Gary; possibly jealous Constantine (which would be hilarious and weird)**

 **-Charlie will embrace the Legends fully in the finale, with a possible fakeout betrayal and 'siding with the big bad' (who may or may not be Manny) (it's definitely Manny)**

 **-if not Manny, then Hank Heywood and some secret government thingy and his Project Hades will be**

 **-but they're foreshadowing Manny, so Hank's probably the secondary big bad of the season. As if solving Constantine's problem isn't interesting enough...**

 **-if anyone gives Charlie the "you can still be good" speech in that supposed finale switch if she does go (fake) bad, it will be Nate**

 **-either the Legends cause the big bad for season 5 (if we get there) or it will be something completely unrelated**

 **-someone leave the Waverider/the show. Maybe Charlie, possibly Constantine (he only joined because something's after him) or Nate**

 **-such a shame they don't let him steel up anymore and relocated him to the time bureau because budget (also, "I belong** there **", my ass! It's still Amaya's face, isn't it?)**

 **-this list is longer than I intended. Oops.**

 **-Will any of it come true? Who knows! I previously predicted Rip would escape from prison (because, of** course **he was), but we'll have to see how creative the writer's team is this season**

 **Jess Maximoff: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Even if it ends, they'll still need to confront Merlin about what he's done, so you've got that to look forward to. They wouldn't have introduced him if he weren't going to at least be a foil to the Legends (expenses, Hank, really? Waverider's fully autonomous and they don't get paid for their work either). Thanks for the review!**

 **ImpossibleGirl01: We both know Nate definitely did that. We'll have to wait and see what's going to happen, and how they could fix it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **This was first going to be three different chapters, but they were kind of short and repetitive after a while, so here's one big chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The city was a mess.

The fire spread quickly in the densely-populated city, having already burned away the slumps and turning its victims to ash. Smoke blocked their vision, and when standing underneath it, the sky was almost pitch-black with flashes of a blue cloudless sky in between them.

People ran away from the terror, ran in every direction without looking back or stopping to help anyone else. People were pushed to the ground, and they would never get up again, trampled by the scared masses. Separation from friends and family was a source of panic, but everyone kept going. Citizens from all ages cried out and screamed and coughed and hurried along the way, trying to escape the flames with soot on their skins and in their hair.

In the distance, there was a fight going on. Only when you got closer could you hear metal hitting metal, but it was otherwise hardly audible over the crackling fires and general chaos. You could be running straight into the battle without even knowing it, to be slain in mere seconds and dying before your body hit the ground.

Ray handed a piece of cloth to Zari, which she gratefully accepted and used to cover her mouth with. With a wind picking up, it seemed like it was raining ashes even more than before, and the smoke was virtually anywhere. At least a piece of cloth protected their lungs for a limited amount of time. All the while, it was getting increasingly harder to pass through the masses than they had first imagined, and they often stopped to check the three of them were still there – Constantine refused to go back inside the lamp, which John himself guarded.

"Are we going the right way?" Zari asked her two companions.

"I hope so," Ray responded as they squeezed themselves through the masses that tried to flee the horror, rushing in the opposite direction. It was a fight not to be pushed backward or to fall over. They did not look forward to being trampled by these people.

In the alleyways, there were considerably fewer people than in the wider, main streets. There still was someone here and there, passing them by, but they were largely alone when they ventured away from the masses. It also was considerably more dangerous to walk through these alleyways. They only allowed at most two lean people to walk next to one another – fire could easily jump from one building to the next, and there was thick black smoke coming out of the windows. They hadn't reached the fires yet, but there was no telling how quickly it would reach that particular alley and how long it would take the fire to cross over to the next building.

Zari pressed the piece of cloth over her mouth and nose with one hand while stretching the other one, trying to feel her way through the alley, her sight blocked by the black smoke. Her eyes teared up, irritated, but they could not turn back easily out of fear to be trapped by the fire. They did eventually exit the smoke-shrouded alleyway, and they took a quick break at the corner of a wider street that was less packed than the other one they'd escaped. People were still pushing each other to the sides to be able to flee a little further a little sooner.

Ray had developed a nasty cough that started to play up. As they passed through the smoke, he had dropped his piece of cloth and he had to protect his mouth and nose with his hand or sleeve. Still, the smoke got into his mouth and nose and it irritated him. Once he coughed, he wouldn't stop soon. And if he did stop, it would only be a matter of time before he began again.

The building in which shade they were resting creaked dangerously, and it encouraged them to continue on their way, staying to one side of the building to decrease the chance of losing each other or being dragged away by the terrified civilians.

Somehow, this journey to the front lines seemed to take up more time than they had thought. It was long enough for Zari to keep worrying about Ray. It sounded like he was coughing less and less, as she couldn't hear it as much as before. When she turned her head to him one time, he was covering up the coughing. Possibly to make her less worried about him, so she'd be more focused on finding Mick in this mess.

Mick… How was he doing at the moment? Was he at the frontline, stabbing people left and right? Had he distanced himself from the army to start fires and watch the flames? And if so, where exactly would he be? He wouldn't be that stupid to remain near the fires and smoke, where it could easily kill him, right?

They reached the frontline without too many other troubles. The trio had gotten away from the major fires and consequently, they were no longer subjugated to the fumes and ashes that previously rained down on them. They did not go to the front immediately, seeing they might be killed if they came any closer, and it did not make identifying their arsonist any easier.

"Mick?" Zari yelled, trying to be louder than the Agrabahian army holding off the forces of Prince Achmed. Ray joined her, but after yelling two times, he coughed again. On top of that, they did not get any reactions from the other side.

Mick wasn't at this frontline, they realized. and even if he was, they would not be able to find him here, since they would not be able to bypass the guards on their side. Still, if Mick had heard his name being shouted somewhere, he might have investigated. Or not. It's not easy to predict what he is doing.

"This isn't working," Constantine remarked. Ray opened his mouth to say something in return, but a nasty cough interrupted him before he could even speak.

"We need to find him," Zari said. John rolled his eyes.

"Or we can always extract his consciousness after we wake up," Constantine remarked, already rummaging through his pockets in search for something out of the ordinary; something that would cast them out of Zari's mind and into the next, to save their teams from whatever horrors they had to face.

"But we can't leave him here," Ray eventually said.

"We should go," Constantine enunciated, his brow furrowed in possible irritation with a hint of worry. "The mind is a delicate thing. It already is dangerous for us to be here any longer than we should be. I can always retrieve him later." He paused. "We're going."

He took a piece of chalk out of his pockets – has that always been there? – and withdrew himself from the frontline, receding behind the Agrabahian guards and into the empty street they had come from. He sat down on his knees and started drawing symbols on the ground in a semi-large circle on the ground.

Zari and Ray followed him and though they did not like leaving someone behind, even if it was Mick, they weren't in the position to say no to the warlock. Still, if they were worried about Mick, they couldn't voice their worries. Ray had tried to speak, but a cough came up from his throat and forced itself out of Ray's mouth. Then came another and another and another.

"Are you okay?" Zari asked, and she had to divert her attention from Constantine to her friend.

"I'm—" He coughed. "Fine, I just—" several more coughs. "That's persistent." The last syllable was lost, as Ray's fit did not seem to pass easily this time. Zari feared the smoke had finally seized him. It had taken a hold of her, too. Despite the protective cloth, her lungs were burning – something she hadn't realized before – and she breathed through her mouth, like Ray, because her nostrils were burning too and filled with the stench of smoke.

The guards shouted, and Zari turned her head towards them. she witnessed the carnage before her. Many of the Agrabahian guards were lying on the ground now as the troops of Prince Achmed pushed to break the line, slaughtering the men defending the city. She made eye-contact with one the soldiers, dressed in black and red. She saw the eyes of a madman, of a man who needed violence for validation, and who – upon seeing her – would have her no matter what.

"All right," Constantine said. Zari and Ray turned to John, who had finished drawing his circle and symbols and who held a lean white candle in his hand, a little flame dancing on it. "Step inside the circle."

Zari and Ray obeyed him, and Zari kept a close look at the invaders, especially that one soldier. Constantine closed his eyes and held the candle at an arm's length away from him, in the middle of the perfect circle. He recited a Latin or Greek-sounding spell, and the world around them tumbled and shook as if the city was hit by an earthquake. Then, the world around them disappeared in a flash of bright white light. It felt like they boarded a rollercoaster on its descend downwards. But it does not pull up again, and the freefall feeling did not cease – in fact, it continued to go faster and faster, and to come to an abrupt end when they arrived at their first destination.

* * *

The dungeons were not very far away anymore. That was what Sara kept telling herself as she stumbled about, supported by Ava, only walking and standing out of sheer willpower. Laurel will be there, she told herself, and they would have to fix this together. Mick trailed behind them, often turning his head to look behind him and waiting to see this world's Leonard Snart trying to sneak up on them. It did not happen, but Mick wasn't going to let it happen.

If the dungeons were colder than the rest of the castle, Sara couldn't tell. She was feeling colder compared to the rest of the kingdom. Saving her sister would change that. there may be enough unconditional love between them to cure her and then she, Ava and Mick could finally try to go home.

The dungeons were cold and dark and damp, and they had no torch to light the way – they had no time to waste. Mick loudly complained about not having his cold gun and Ava shot him down, telling him they'd all wished they were warmer. Whether Mick wanted his gun or some general warmth was a mystery, though Sara leaned more towards the first option.

They turned around the last corner, to go to the last cell in the hallway. Laurel had to be there, based on the emptiness of the other ones. The door came into view and they approached it. It was unlocked, and Ava opened the door to reveal this cell, too, was empty.

Sara caught on to the details. There was ice surrounding the door's lock and the custom-made handcuffs for Elsa were frozen as well. At least Snart had not lied to her, but that was not important. Laurel had been here, and she had left the dungeon already.

Sara sank through her knees, and Ava was unable to make her stand up again. Sara mentally and physically could not. Laurel was gone – her one chance to be free from the cold that had taken a hold of her.

"C'mon, Sara," Ava said, trying with all her might to pull Sara up on her legs, but Sara wouldn't budge. "You need to stand up."

"It's over," Sara whispered, not taking her eyes off of the handcuffs. "Laurel's gone."

"We'll find another way," Ava said, "We will." After a lot of tugging, she eventually managed to get Sara to stand on her feet, yet her eyes were still fixated on the empty space ahead.

"She just left…" Sara said. "We had to… She had to…"

"She didn't know you were here," Ava tried to reassure her. "Snart probably told her you were dead and then she escaped. She may even be around the castle."

"Then we have to find her," she said. She turned around and started stumbling through the hallway, to go back outside and find Laurel. The cold had infected her mind, and all she could think about was Laurel, finding her and breaking that curse and getting rid of the cold in her body. Pressing on hand against the wall for support, she made her way to the other end and was about to cross Mick, when he stepped in her way, glaring at her.

Sara pushed herself away from the wall and leaned onto the other one. Mick barely took a step to the right to block her path again.

"Get out of the say, Mick," Sara said, gritting her teeth. This small delay made it possible for Ava to stop watching Sara walk off and to come and support her, as well as to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

Mick turned his head from Sara to Ava and then back to Sara.

"Just kiss already!" Mick said, throwing his hands in the air. Ava and Sara looked at one another, and Sara frowned. Finally, her frozen brain kicked into gear again and wandered away from getting to Laurel and allowed herself to see any other options. Alternatively, she has been so focused on following the fairy tale rules, she barely noticed the path ahead and that the answer stood right in front of her.

Ava tenderly grabbed Sara's face and pressed her lips against Sara's.

Ava did not know whether to classify the touch of Sara's lips changing from cold to warm as an illusion, but when she opened her eyes and pulled away, she was overjoyed. Her hair had regained its natural color and her skin was not so pale anymore. Sara straightened her back, not shivering or shaking off the cold, and she herself was stupefied by what just happened.

"It worked!" Sara exclaimed. Mick nodded and rolled his eyes in response, but Sara and Ava focused on each other and not on the still quite grumpy man in their vicinity. The two women embraced each other. They hadn't needed Laurel or Snart. They had each other and that was all they needed to break the curse.

This tender moment was cut short by a bright light that came out of nowhere. They had to protect their eyes with their hands. Once it was gone, they saw three of their friends: Ray, Zari, and Constantine! Never in her life was Sara more happy to see them than right now.

"Mick!" Ray exclaimed. "You're here!" Mick truly wanted to turn around and just walk away, but if they came here, they could leave this terribly cold world and that currently trumped his desire to just get away from the man that got on his nerves most of the time.

"Took you long enough," Sara said, a smile on her lips – this day couldn't get any better, "Where the hell were you?"

"It's a long story," Zari said, keeping a close eye on Ray, who was taken deep breaths and who seemed to enjoy the fresh and cool air.

In the meantime, Constantine took the piece of chalk out of his pocket again and drew the symbols and circle a little ahead in the hallway, so the others wouldn't be able to disturb him as he was drawing it.

"What is going on?" Ava asked. John did not stop and he did not look up to answer the question.

"It's a long story." That was all he had to say on the matter. Fortunately, Ray and Zari told them about what happened as well as Constantine's theory. They registered the information and accepted it – so many weird things had happened to them before, they were quite accepting of any theory that would have been presented to them.

"So, where were you guys?" Ava asked them.

"The desert," Ray said with a clear voice. "In a city that looked like Agrabah."

"So you were trapped in a Disney movie, too?"

"Wouldn't call it Disney," Zari said, "There was a war, and Darhk was there."

"We also had familiar faces here," Sara said. "Snart and Laurel."

"Laurel?" Ray said, furrowing his brow. "What was she like here?" He remembered the times he spent with Laurel, before he boarded the Waverider, and wondered how Sara's sister had acted in this mindscape, and he hoped that she was a nice person, unlike the strange Earth-2 impostor.

"She was nice," Sara responded, shrugging. Laurel, despite this being someone's mindscape, would have had a good life. Too bad she never overcame her snow powers and insecurities about using them.

"Alright!" All heads turned to Constantine, who had finished drawing his circle and who had lit his candle again. Knowing what they had to do, Zari and Ray walked into the circle without John saying anything. Sara, Ava, and Mick followed suit. Constantine recited his spell again and with another earthquake, they left Arendelle behind in a burst of light that would bring them closer to Wally and Nate.

* * *

At first, Nate did not feel it. He heard the shot and felt his body moving in front of the chief, but then there was nothing. Something seemed to have stung him, and he looked down at his torso. Blood was already spreading in a pool on his left side. Unthinkingly, he immediately put pressure on it with his right hand.

His legs gave way and the next thing he knew, he lay on the ground, not removing his hand from his side at all. Amaya rushed to his side and so did Wally, and both of them had concerned looks on their faces.

Then the pain surfaced.

"Hang in there," Wally muttered to him as he grunted, placing his hands on the wound himself so Nate wouldn't waste that energy. "You'll be fine."

"Merlyn…" Nate said, gasping for air. It had been that man who had shot him, hadn't it? It happened so fast, he wasn't sure anymore. But the pain… oh, the pain. It was not something he could ever get used to.

"… will be taken care of," Wally said, "your friends are tying him up right now.

"Great." Another pang of pain rushed through his body. "If the blood will clot…"

Wally frowned. "What?"

"My blood may not clot," Nate said. if Wally had been concerned before, he now was terrified. If his blood truly wouldn't clot, it would continue to bleed out and who knows what effects that would have on Nate.

Amaya did not hesitate. She carefully picked up Nate and helped him to his feet. Nate put pressure on the wound again. Wally removed his hands and soon, Nate's were just as red as Wally's. On Nate's other side, Wally tried to stabilize him as well and stayed by his side.

"I'll bring you to a healer," Amaya said. Nate nodded. Great. Good. Fantastic. So long as he would make it through, he was fine with it.

But the descent down the rock made him dizzy and the continuous loss of blood made him tired. Once they stood on the forest soil again, Nate just wanted to let his head hang and fall asleep. It was simple, it was easy.

But he could not. He couldn't do that to Wally or Amaya, knowing he may not wake up again, whether he would be unconscious or dead after that stage. Or maybe he might wake up. there was no telling what would happen, really.

Not far away from the rock, but out of view from any of the natives or Englishmen, there was a blinding flash of light and out of nowhere, a group of six people appeared. The three men and three women all wore strange clothes for these woods – some showing skin, some none at all – and they all looked distinctly weird and uncomfortable. The Legends had arrived!

"Hey, guys!" Ray said before his eyes fell upon Nate's wound. Constantine stepped away from the group to prepare for the spell that would bring them back to Earth, now drawing a large circle and its symbols in the dirt without using chalk. The other Legends focused on Nate, Wally, and Amaya's doppelgänger.

"Who are they?" Amaya asked Nate, frowning at the strangers.

"Remember when I told you I'm from the future?" He turned his head to Amaya and gave her a weak smile. "I wasn't lying. These are my friends from the future."

"Are you okay?" Zari asked with a concerned voice, right as another pang of pain rang through his body.

"Blood won't clot," he said between breaths, "Can't steel up either." The pain went from sharp to numb and more manageable. "I hope you have something for it."

"Traveling out of the world could do the trick," Sara said. "I was almost solid frozen." She did neglect to mention that was fixed before leaving, but hey, whatever would comfort Nate would help.

Nate frowned. "Like the movie?" By the looks on Ava, Sara and Mick's faces, he assumed he was right. But the strange looks on the faces of the others… it seemed they did not know what was going on, or just shot him a weirded-out look.

They stared at him. "What?" Nate said. Was it so weird he knew and watched the animated movie?

"We'll explain later," Zari responded.

Nate limply raised a thumb. "Great." He dropped the arm almost immediately again, too weak to keep it in the air for too long. His eyes drifted to John, and he mentally begged him to hurry up before he passed out.

"What happened here?" Ava asked.

Wally shrugged. "The usual. Malcolm Merlyn tried to kill Amaya's father." The fact that nobody was surprised to hear this, made Wally and Nate assume they had come across familiar faces and strange situations as well.

Constantine poked his head into the group's direction. "If anyone wants t go back to the real world, now's your only chance!" Wally took Nate from Amaya and together with the other Legends, they stepped into the circle.

"Nate." Amaya. Nate forcibly stopped, one step away from stepping into the circle. He turned his head and looked at Amaya's sorrowful and concerned look. "Will you be alright?"

 _Yes._ That was what he wanted to tell her. But he couldn't.

"I don't know."

"Promise you'll think of me." Nate nodded.

"Always." That was the one promise he could make and actually keep. It was the one thing he could do to remind him of the proud African woman he once knew. He took that final step inside the circle with Wally.

"I'll go with them," the speedster told Amaya. "To keep an eye on him."

Again, there was that saddened look in her eyes. "Farewell, Wally."

"Goodbye, Amaya."

At this point, Nate almost fell unconscious. The world before his eyes was turning and darkening and his sight was failing him. Wally caught him and when his hand grabbed his shoulder, Nate jerked awake before he could fully succumb to the darkness. That was a close one. It could have happened, still.

"Let's go," he said. Constantine held his candle and recited the spell, but Nate did not hear it. He did not hear anything as he stared at Amaya – maybe the last chance he'd ever see her face in real life again.

That was soon taken away from him, too. A bright white light engulfed the group – the same white light that had brought the Legends to Jamestown – and they disappeared from the forest.

Then, there was only darkness.


	17. Merlin

**I've been looking forward to this episode, if only because of the title and the Stein puppet still being on board somewhere... However, I'm European and for the first time since long, I couldn't find the last episode where I usually watch them, so I don't know what happened (please no spoilers in the reviews) I did watch the trailer for the mid-season finale and boy, am I looking forward to that one! It's gonna be crazy and I know I'm going to shake my head on multiple occasions, but I'd enjoy every minute. Here's to hoping I can watch these episodes soon!**

 **Guest: Thank you for pointing it out, I have edited the chapter to match the canon. This continuity mistake stems from my rather... 'meh' stance towards Arrow. I don't particularly remember what happened in earlier seasons and started to dislike it mid-season 4; I only continued watching for Darhk and the flashbacks. I also didn't have the time to check for inconsistencies within the chapter last Friday - combining university with an ambitious NaNoWriMo story tends to take up a lot of time, especially during the last night of November.**

 **Jess Maximoff: I know, right? Now they just have to face Merlin.** **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PikachuFan18: Mick's never been the one to be subtle, and Nate had to say goodbye to her at one point. I don't particularly like or agree with some of those predictions either, but we'll have to see what's going to happen (mind you, haven't seen the latest episode yet). But now, Merlin!** **Thanks for the review!**

* * *

At first, nothing happened.

Then Nate gasped, taking a deep breath and sitting upright. bewildered, he looked around, and the reality of what was going on hit him.

He first checked himself – he no longer wore the simple clothes he had been put in when he had entered the alternate reality. Instead, he wore his superhero costume and as far as he was aware, he wasn't hurt or life-threateningly injured anymore. He placed his hands where the wound had been, though rather unnecessary because he already felt it, but it was a comfort nonetheless when he didn't feel any injury.

"I'm alive," Nate first muttered to himself, then a smile appeared on his face. "I'm alive!" He pumped a fist into the air and quickly sprang to his feet.

At last, his brain finally registered the other Legends were lying on the ground in close proximity to where he had been and one by one, they woke up. Their general annoyance about the whole situation was a sharp contrast to Nate's general happiness not to be bleeding to death anymore.

"That was an adventure," Ray said, stretching his arms before standing up.

Ava agreed with him. "That wasn't very pleasant."

"I'd rather not do it again," Zari commented.

Mick folded his arms and nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"Everyone okay?" Sara asked the Legends. Once everyone confirmed that they were, in fact, fine – except Constantine, who was more than happy to complain about the situation – they could focus on the task at hand. "Now, where is Merlin?"

In the meantime, their Fugitive and his followers (were they his followers?) could have gone anywhere. The White River National Forest – the location Gideon had initially sent them to and where they faced Merlin the first time – was at least nine thousand square kilometers big and, even if they stayed on the territory of this national forest, it was still a lot of ground to cover.

They decided to go to Gideon and have her scan the area so she could tell them where a lot of people would be gathered together with their prime Fugitive. And with that data, they would find Merlin and confront him.

But then what? It was not like Merlin had done anything harmful (if you didn't ask Constantine). He merely had confined them to their minds; what happened in there could impossibly be his fault. His goals were unclear, but so far he hadn't resorted to violence either. Whether that was a good thing or not was anybody's guess.

"The Fugitives are hiding out at the banks of the White River," Gideon told them as she pinpointed their current location.

The Legends set out to find Merlin and his followers. As soon as they arrived at the river, they did not need to look very far. They only needed to follow the noise of general ambiance coming from downstream.

The Legends approached the camp as one group. The Fugitives were huddled together in small groups, all sitting around small campfires. There were no tents or anything else to be seen other than the people and the fires. There were about three-hundred Fugitives, possibly more.

Then one of them noticed the Legends coming closer, and they alarmed their friends. Soon, the camp was in disarray and generally terrified. One positive was that Merlin separated from the masses to confront them himself. That would make things considerably easier for the Legends. Defeat their boss, and make the others comply with their rules afterward.

"You're awake," he said calmly. His general disposition showed this calmness, but his trembling tone betrayed anxiety. He held his staff in a tight grip and dared not to break eye contact with anyone in the group, alternating between different members but never looking away from the group as a whole."

"Were we supposed to stay there a little longer?" Ray asked and he shook his head. "Not going to happen."

"By the way, that was not funny," Nate added. He placed his hand where the wound had been, a motion that did not go unnoticed.

"My sincerest apologies," Merlin said, "but I did only what needed to be done. Your mind is your mind; I cannot control what happens inside."

"Enough chit-chat," John said, who was starting to grow impatient with this idle attempt at prolonging his stay on Earth. "You're going back, buddy."

"You cannot send us back." The grip on his staff tightened as Merlin tensed up, possibly in an attempt to be intimidating. Yet it had no effect on the Brit. He just stood there, hands in his pockets and a hard glare aimed at the old wizard.

"That's our job," he said, "to send you and your friends back to hell."

Merlin frowned in a moment of genuine confusion. "We are very much alive and have never died before."

"Why do you want to stay?" Zari eventually asked. In her experience, such a big group of people only ever emigrated away from home for one reason: to escape violence, murder, corruption, and death in their home countries and any other place looked like paradise in comparison. Constantine scowled at her, but Merlin nodded as a show of gratitude towards her.

"We have nowhere else to go," he said, "and we like it here." He relaxed his body and though he still held on to his staff, he no longer grasped it as if he was afraid he was going to drop it if he loosened his grip.

"Who's 'we'?" Mick asked.

"My people and I," Merlin responded. "We are five hundred strong."

So the number of Fugitives did exceed three hundred. the Legends all showed their surprise when this number was confirmed – it was the largest number of Fugitives they had encountered at once, and there was a high probability they weren't going to see such a big group again.

"What happened?" Sara asked, her curiosity awakened by the people that crossed the border between worlds. She started to think more and more that these people were not Fugitives in the magical sense or that they came from Hell.

"We come from another Earth," Merlin explained. "All was well in our country until the thin wall between our world and yours broke. People did not know what was going on and turmoil arose. The Enemy took advantage of this chaos. He killed our good king and hanged his knights. He terrorizes the lands and slaughters entire families for his own amusement. I barely managed to lead these people to this side of the rift – to safety – to escape from imminent danger." He moved the staff in front of him and a determined look appeared in his eyes. "We have nothing left to lose. Do what you must with me, but I cannot allow you to harm these innocents."

While he spoke, nobody dared to interrupt him – not even John – and the Legends only spoke after he had done talking.

"Do you want to fight?" Ava asked him. Silently, slowly, the wizard nodded.

"It does not please me, but I will if it protects them from harm."

Again, there was silence on both sides. Merlin patiently awaited their final decision, while the Legends glanced at each other and generally weren't sure how to proceed. All but Constantine, who was ready to send Merlin and his fugitives to Hell where they wouldn't cause any damage. But Zari could not let that happen.

"We can't do this," she said and all eyes turned to her. especially John did not like her opinion on the matter. She could understand the black-and-white thinking John was subjected to, and that he was going to try and convince everyone else that his way was the only right way.

"He's a Fugitive," he said, lowering his voice and glaring only briefly at Zari, who did not feel intimidated. "They're all Fugitives! They need to—"

"John, please," she said. "He's trying to save them. he's the first Fugitive whose actions don't mess up the timeline." She wasn't going to let Constantine get what he wanted – to send the culprit who condemned him to briefly be in her mind to Hell.

Constantine turned to the group, hoping to get some support from them, as he realized Zari could not be argued with.

"How do we know one of them won't disrupt the timeline?" Nobody answered, and his eyes fell on the arsonist. Mick's face was blank – he still couldn't give a rat's ass about the timeline, so long as he could continue to drink beer and light things on fire. As for the others, it seemed only a hesitant Nate would be following his lead. Ray was standing close to Zari, expressing his support for her this way. Wally possibly tried to stay impartial. Sara and Ava were the only ones left who had yet to pick a side and by the looks on their faces, he wasn't going to get much support from them either.

"We can ask Gideon," Sara simply answered his question.

"If they step out of line, the Time Bureau will deal with them," Ava asserted.

John let his shoulders hang and glared at the team he recently joined, shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face. what good was it to be an expert if they didn't feel the need to listen to his expertise? He briefly turned his head and even Merlin was smiling now, content with the decision the team made. John sighed in exasperation and turned his head to the Legends again.

"Alright, alright!" he said, "But where do we put them? We can't let them stay here or drop them off in the middle of nowhere, people will notice." So, where could they stay that they did not affect the timeline and that they could stay anonymous and away from the public eye? That was going to be a hard place to find.

"I know just the place," Sara said, a smirk on her face.

John disliked that look.


	18. New Avalon

**Okay, guys, I watched the mid-season finale. (but the seventh episode isn't available yet for some reason). It was amazing. Those three intros, I just... it's crazy, even for Legends, and I love it. My personal craziest moment of the episode is the Fairy Godmother bonding with Mick. I did not see that coming, but it's Legends, so it fits spectacularly well.**

 **Anyway, who's ready for the last chapter?**

 **Jess Maximoff: It's going to be a nice spot where they'll be left alone.** **Thanks for reviewing, and thank you so much for being a frequent reviewer!**

 **PikachuFan18: How would anyone be if they just evaded death? And not every Fugitive is a monster, especially not people (exhibit A: Charlie. Bit rebellious, but not inherently evil). It's gonna be okay; for once, everyone has a "happy end", so don't worry about that.** **Thanks for the review, and thank you so much for being a frequent reviewer!**

* * *

The Waverider touched down on land after a rather turbulent ride. It was a more crowded flight than usual, with the Legends giving up their seats so that the weakest travelers at least wouldn't fall over upon departure and arrival. All five-hundred fugitives fit into the Waverider, though the Legends also had to give up their bedrooms and other public rooms to make sure everyone could have a place. Except for Mick's room – he did not want anyone lurking around his room. and John did not like it either, staying in his room the entire flight until they had landed. As soon as the Waverider touched down, he made his way back to the bridge, where the Fugitives were looking through the window at their destination.

"I don't like this," Constantine said, glaring at those who caught his eye. Sara pressed on the button to open the entrance to the cargo bay and she looked at John.

"That doesn't mean we're not doing this," she responded.

Merlin approached Sara, while the other Fugitives did not move – they were quite distrustful, with this magical house that brought them somewhere else entirely.

"Where have you brought us?" the wizard asked. Zari, who had joined them, smiled at him.

"Look outside," she said and looked through the window. Merlin followed her gaze and, first believing the sight had been magically brought to the screen, just like the green waves from before, and his mouth nearly fell open in awe when he realized the landscape he saw was real. The island before him was beautiful and powerful, a storm raging far off in the distance, on the open ocean, a storm that would never reach the island's shore.

"Welcome to New Avalon," Zari said. Zari, Ray, and Sara had selected this particular island for inhabitation. It was a private island, owned by some rich guy who didn't know what to do with it other than to show off the certificate that, yes, he indeed was rich enough to own a small island. He hadn't built anything on it and he had no idea what was going on with his property, for he would never visit it either.

"Will this affect your timeline?" Merlin then asked. The present Legends seemed to be taken aback by the question. Even though John specifically mentioned it as an argument not to let him stay on this earth instead of just taking the easy way out and sending them all to hell. Through the window, they saw that some of the fugitives already had exited the ship and walked around in exploration of their new home.

"No, it won't," Sara said, "By the time anyone finds out, you will be here long enough to be considered natives."

"You will go unnoticed for at least three hundred years," Zari added. "By that time, there will be no more magic on the island."

"Hasn't the island been discovered yet?" Merlin inquired.

"It has," Zari said, "but nobody really comes here." For this was one of many islands in the Bermuda Triangle and even though Gideon had had trouble with this area before today, Zari had tried her hardest to make improvements to her hardware so she would be able to take it. So far so good, but as soon as Gideon said they would have to leave the Bermuda Triangle for the safety of her systems, the Legends would listen and leave.

They had told everyone beforehand to hurry out of the ship as soon as they landed because they had no idea how long they could stay on the island. They didn't want any fugitives to still be on the ship when they needed to leave. The crowd on the bridge was growing less dense and by now, maybe almost all hallways had to be empty.

"There's a lot of resources here. with your help, you'll be able to establish a nice community," Sara said.

"Thank you so much," Merlin said, grabbing Sara's hand and shaking it as a show of gratitude. "For your hospitality and kindness."

"No problem," she responded. Merlin thanked Zari in a similar manner and glanced at John with a grateful grin before making his way to the exit as well. He would be the last Fugitive to leave the ship. He would establish a nice community, the first colony from another world.

As soon as Merlin had left the room, John turned to Sara, unfolding his arms.

"If this is how you handle every crisis—"

"This was an exception," Sara said – experience dictated that the anachronisms and aberrations and fugitives they've encountered were evil, or affiliated with it. "We can't always meet them with violence." The good person was that rare exception to the rule of evil they had faced on their journey through time. Lily Stein was such an exception, and now Merlin was as well. Coincidentally, one of their first cases together involved a large group of innocents and an old man who just wanted to escape war.

 _"It's about time we leave the Bermuda Triangle,"_ Gideon said, affirming that Merlin had left the ship. The Legends could leave the island.

"Agreed," John said grumpily.

He'd turn around, Sara thought. He eventually would have to. The next Fugitive was probably going to be an evil monster or mythological being. Either way, they were going to be evil and John would like that, for he could send at least one more monster back to hell.

The Waverider lifted from the ground and, under the watchful eye of the inhabitants of New Avalon, disappeared out of sight, entering the time stream and on their way to the next adventure.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **I would like to thank you for reading the story; for following, favoriting, and reviewing, if you did that, too! If you are interested in some of my other works, I'm currently writing a crossover called "Tales of Earth-X" and a one-shot series called** **"Dei Malefici". I will be back with other Legends stories as well in 2019 (it takes time to write them) and the last couple of episodes have given me so much inspiration and now I actually have enough time to write something set in the back half of S4 without being immediately contradicted by the canon (as that can happen).**

 **See you next time. Bye!**


End file.
